La Malédiction
by Amycybille
Summary: L'ambassadeur du pays du feu, Sasuke Uchiwa, est le plus apprécié et le plus beau des hommes politiques ayant jamais régné sur le pays du feu. Étant le fils du Président actuel, Madara Uchiwa, son autorité et son influence ont désormais atteint un niveau critique. Mais sous ses belles apparences et l'amour que le peuple lui porte, il cache un terrible secret.
1. La Bête

_**Chapitre Premier : La Bête**_

_"Je vis monter de la mer une bête qui avait dix cornes et sept têtes, et sur ses cornes dix diadèmes, et sur ses têtes des noms de blasphème._

_La bête que je vis était semblable à un léopard; ses pieds étaient comme ceux d'un ours, et sa gueule comme une gueule de lion._

_Le dragon lui donna sa puissance, et son trône, et une grande autorité._

_Et toute la terre était dans l''admiration derrière la bête._

_Et il lui fut donné autorité sur toute tribu, tout peuple, toute langue, et toute nation._

_Et elle fit que tous, petits et grands, riches et pauvres, libres et esclaves, reçussent une marque sur leur main droite ou sur leur front, et que personne ne pût acheter ni vendre, sans avoir la marque, le nom de la bête ou le nombre de son nom. _

_Que celui qui a de l'intelligence calcule le nombre de la bête. _

_Car c'est un nombre d'homme, et son nombre est six cent soixante-six." _

_(Extrait Du "Livre Des Révélations" "l'apocalypse" Chapitre XIII)_

_.£._

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que le jeune homme marchait à travers l'entreprise pour rejoindre le bureau de son patron. Trouvant le trajet toujours aussi long, il jura, et sortit avec énervement un paquet de cigarettes, de la poche de sa veste de smoking noir, qu'il porta sensuellement à sa bouche pour coincer une "Lucky Strike" entre ses lèvres. Il rangea nerveusement son paquet et sortit de son autre poche un zippo en argent massif qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec pour enfin allumer sa précieuse drogue afin qu'elle pénètre sans aucune gêne ses poumons. Continuant toujours sa marche, il prit de grandes bouffées de nicotine tout en passant quelque fois sa main libre dans ses cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés, qui lui donnaient un air sauvage. Il passa alors une grande porte en verre et traversa l'immense pièce qui abritait au moins une centaine de bureaux où des secrétaires de tous les âges travaillaient. Certaines étaient au téléphone avec des clients, d'autres scrutaient avec concentration leur écran d'ordinateur, pendant que d'autres encore limaient tranquillement leurs ongles. Lorsque le jeune homme passa devant le bureau d'une d'entre elles, il siffla fortement lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à se remettre au travail. La jeune femme comprit immédiatement le message et se remis au travail non sans lui lancer un regard provocateur. Le blond sourit légèrement en détachant d'un geste expert les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Bon nombre de jeunes filles arrêtèrent leur activité le temps que leur supérieur passe devant elles, l'admirant aussi longtemps qu'elles le pouvaient et fantasmant dans leur tête en s'imaginant ce que cet apollon pouvait bien avoir en-dessous de la ceinture. Le blond passa de nouveau une grande porte en bois et traversa la petite pièce où la première secrétaire de l'Ambassadeur était installée. Son bureau était grand, beau et brillant, rien à voir avec les bureaux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à coté ! Lorsqu'elle le vit, la jeune femme se leva de sa chaise et lança avec le sourire:

_ Monsieur l'Ambassadeur est seul, vous pouvez entrer.

_ Merci Karin, remercia t-il en écrasant avec provocation sa cigarette sur le petit panneau qui indiquait "interdit de fumer" accroché au mur, avant d'entrer tranquillement dans le bureau de son patron.

En refermant derrière lui, il remarqua que le patron de l'entreprise était assis sur son grand siège noir, derrière son bureau, tourné de façon à ce qu'il soit dos à la porte d'entrée.

_" Jolie Déclaration, applaudit le jeune homme blond en s'approchant lentement du bureau, ton discours sur la paix dans le monde a presque réussi à me faire pleurer.

On entendit un léger ricanement et l'homme tant convoité tourna son siège afin de se retrouver en face de son cadet.

_ Toi, Naruto Namikaze, pleurer ? se moqua t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébène légèrement coiffé au gel, as-tu seulement déjà versé une seule larme dans toute ton existence ?

A la remarque de son patron, le fameux Naruto ricana à son tour et s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise en face du ténébreux.

_ Je viens juste de promettre au monde la paix qu'il attend tant, argumenta le brun en se raclant la gorge.

_ Alors que tu fournis à tous les pays terroristes les armes dont ils ont besoin pour continuer leurs chères petites guerres religieuses ? ricana encore une fois le Namikaze.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à rire ...

_ Avec un peu de chance ils envahiront plus de pays que prévu, lança le ténébreux en se levant pour se diriger vers sa petite bibliothèque en verre, parce-que d'après cette saleté de bouquin je perdrai de mon influence dans peu de temps, finit-il en ouvrant un livre noir à la page qui l'intéressait.

Son ami leva un sourcil, quelque peu septique.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une limite de temps !

_ Si, affirma le brun, c'est un passage assez méconnu de la bible.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda t-il quelque peu inquiet.

_ "Qui est semblable à la bête, et qui peut combattre contre elle ? Et il lui fut donné une bouche qui proférait des paroles arrogantes et des blasphèmes; et il lui fut donné le pouvoir d'agir pendant quarante-deux mois.", cita le démon.

_ Ah oui, s'exclama Naruto un peu moqueur, cette vieille légende de bonne femme qui parle d'un ange, la réincarnation de Jésus-Christ, venu du ciel pour terrasser la bête après son règne de quarante-deux mois ! Laisse-moi rire, Sasuke !

_ C'est écrit là dedans crétin, rugit l'Uchiwa en lui balançant violemment le livre à la figure.

Le Namikaze le rattrapa de sa main droite juste avant que le livre ne touche son visage.

_ T'énerve-pas, s'indigna le blond en posant la bible sur le bureau de son patron, ce que je veux dire c'est que même si cet ange de mes deux né un jour, que pourra t-il faire contre toi ? Contre nous ? Tu es la réincarnation du mal sur Terre, ton père a créé bon nombre de protecteurs afin qu'ils veillent sur toi, tu es l'homme politique le plus apprécié, des centaines de personnes donneraient leur vie pour te protéger, moi-même suis né pour te protéger, toi, le fils de notre Dieu ... tu es entouré ... mais lui, il sera seul.

_ Je sais tout ça pauvre andouille, soupira l'héritier en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile ! Je gouverne depuis déjà quelques années, les quarante-deux mois seront bientôt écoulés et cet ange naitra bientôt pour m'éliminer, finit-il en massant douloureusement ses tempes.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le Namikaze sente une brillante idée lui traverser l'esprit.

_ Quand est prévue sa naissance ? demanda t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

_ Je ne sais pas exactement, soupira le démon en passant la main dans ses cheveux, la bible parle du jour où une explosion gagnera le ciel, un truc dans le genre !

_ Une explosion dans le ciel ? s'interrogea Naruto, je pense qu'il serait sage d'aller se renseigner auprès des astronomes de Konoha ... ils pourraient nous informer sur la date exacte si jamais une collision se préparait dans l'espace.

_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ! s'énerva Sasuke en sentant son mal de tête revenir au galop, la date de sa naissance je m'en balance !

_ Mais réfléchis un peu, bordel !

_ Je ne fais que ça ! rugit le brun.

_ Qu'il soit ange ou pas, un bébé reste un bébé ... nous n'avons qu'à tuer tous les enfants nés à cette date. Au moins nous serons certains que plus personne ne pourra se mettre sur ton chemin ...

L'Uchiwa arrêta brusquement de masser ses tempes et réfléchit à une vitesse ahurissante. Tuer tous les bébés nés le même jour que cette saleté d'ange ? Le ténébreux afficha soudainement un énorme sourire.

_ J'adore les sales idées qui trainent dans ton crâne de piaf, ricana t-il en appuyant sur un bouton rouge intégré à son bureau.

_ Karin, appela t-il.

_ _Oui, Monsieur ? _répondit-elle par l'interphone.

_ Appelez-moi l'aérospatiale de Konoha et dites leur que quelques-uns de mes hommes viendront pour leurs poser quelques questions cette après-midi.

__ Bien Monsieur !_

_ Tu as demandé à me voir, Shikamaru ? demanda la jolie jeune femme en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de son patron.

Ce dernier leva la tête de sa paperasse pour apercevoir son employée. Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait entrer et rangea le dossier qu'il était en train de lire dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'il ferma ensuite à clef.

_ Oui assied-toi, j'ai du boulot pour toi, lui dit-il en sortant un autre dossier qu'il posa devant la jeune femme une fois qu'elle s'était assise en face de lui.

_ En vérité, avoua t-il en reculant complètement son dos contre son siège noir, ce n'est pas un boulot comme les autres, c'est assez spécial.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Son patron avait l'air un peu nerveux ces temps-ci et cette demande ne l'inquiétait que d'avantage.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

_ Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que tu as le droit de refuser ... je t'ai désigné parce-que j'ai une grande confiance en toi, Sakura.

La déclaration inhabituelle du Nara la toucha tout particulièrement.

_ Je te remercie.

_ Ce travail consiste à aller rencontrer Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa, l'Ambassadeur du pays du feu, afin de faire une interview qui sera bien entendu publiée dans notre journal. Les formalités sont écrites dans la première partie du dossier que je t'ai remis.

_ C'est tout ? demanda l'Haruno en levant un sourcil, enfin je veux dire ... il n'y a rien de spécial là-dedans. Je suis journaliste, je suis payée pour ça !

_ Oui bien sur, affirma le Nara en se levant de son siège pour gagner la fenêtre qui donnait sur le boulevard principal de Konoha, seulement ton travail ne s'arrêtera pas là. Ton interview sera comme une couverture pour la suite. La seconde partie du dossier contient toutes les questions que tu devras lui poser ... des questions qui ne seront pas publiées. Il t'explique aussi en détail ce que tu devras chercher chez lui, dans son bureau ou ...

_Attend, attend, attend ... le coupa Sakura en tournant sa chaise vers lui, tu veux que j'espionne ce type ? Que je fouille chez lui ? s'indigna t-elle, t'es complètement cinglé !

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, lui répéta t-il en posant son dos contre la fenêtre pour la regarder dans les yeux, tu peux très bien refuser ... je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

Sakura soupira intérieurement. Elle n'était pas du genre à aimer fouiller chez les gens ou enquêter sur quelqu'un illégalement mais ... Shikamaru l'avait maintes et maintes fois aidé ... il faisait quasiment partie de sa famille ... alors elle était prête à le faire pour lui !

_ Je suis prête à te rendre ce service, lui répondit-elle avec douceur en baissant les yeux, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin que j'enquête sur lui !

_ Et bien, soupira fortement son patron en se dirigeant vers son siège, disons qu'il est coupable de quelque chose de grave et que mon père et moi voulons le faire tomber pour ça.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se leva brutalement de sa chaise en reculant loin de son patron.

_ Tu veux ... tu veux ... faire tomber l'Ambassadeur ?! bégaya t-elle en passant nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux rose sans arrêter de tourner en rond sous les yeux de Shikamaru, alors là t'es vraiment ... vraiment cinglé, c'est clair ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à la fin ? Ça à l'air d'un mec bien ... pour un homme politique c'est rare ... en plus il fait beaucoup pour la paix entre les pays ...

_ Sakura arrête de tourner en rond tu me donnes la gerbe, soupira t-il en frottant sans aucune délicatesse ses yeux, et puis je ne te demande pas d'épiloguer sur ce type, je veux seulement ta réponse !

La rose s'arrêta alors et essaya de se remettre les idées en place en respirant un bon coup. Après tout ... tant qu'elle rendait service à Shikamaru, qu'il fasse tomber l'Ambassadeur ou non n'était pas son problème !

_ C'est risqué, lança calmement la jeune femme en se retournant vers son ami, mais je suis prête à le faire. Seulement je ne veux pas y être mêlée ! Je n'ai rien contre ce type alors je ferai juste le boulot, point barre.

_ Évidemment, sourit Shikamaru en comprenant qu'elle acceptait, je te remercie beaucoup. Tu peux disposer, je te laisse carte blanche pour cette affaire. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux tant que j'ai les informations qui m'intéressent.

La rose hocha la tête et prit le dossier dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce. Shikamaru laissa quelques minutes son regard dans le vide, semblant réfléchir à un problème majeur. Puis il prit le combiné du téléphone posé sur son bureau et composa un numéro.

_ ...

_ Oui papa, c'est moi.

_ ...

_ Oui, répondit Shikamaru avec un visage grave, elle a accepté.

_ ...

_ Bien. Mais envoie quelqu'un la surveiller ... on ne sait jamais, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit !

Le Namikaze repassa encore en revue les vieux bouts de journaux éparpillés un peu partout sur son bureau en bois de rose. Il avait beau tout lire et tout regarder, les moindres détails, les moindres écrits, les moindres images ... rien ne lui revenait. Le trou béant de sa mémoire ne semblait pas vouloir se reboucher ... pourquoi ?

_" C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta t-il en frappant violemment une petite statut de marbre posée sur son bureau, qui valsa contre le mur emportant avec elle un morceau de journal, pour retomber intacte près de la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune homme prit sa tête entre ses mains en respirant un bon coup, essayant de calmer sa colère et sa tristesse grandissantes. Il resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa première secrétaire toque à la porte avant d'entrer avec un petit plateau, où une tasse à café fumante était posée. Le blond se rassit correctement en l'entendant rentrer, cachant toutes émotions derrière son masque d'apparences. Il leva alors ses yeux azur vers la jeune femme aux long cheveux bleutés, qui pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, une mine inquiète collée à son beau visage de poupée de porcelaine.

_ Vous allez bien, Monsieur Namikaze ? Vous avez l'air ... abattu ...

_ Bien sur que non, lui répondit son supérieur en se raclant la gorge, au lieu de parler pour rien dire apportez-moi plutôt mon café Hyuga, ordonna t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était devenue sa première secrétaire et l'attitude froide de son patron n'était pas vraiment une bonne méthode pour se faire apprécier. Il était impatient, orgueilleux, et sans aucune gêne. De quoi vous faire fuir en courant pour ne jamais revenir ! Mais malgré cela, beaucoup de femmes le convoitaient pour sa beauté, sa richesse, et son haut rang. Être le fils de l'ancien Président du pays du feu avait tout d'un avantage ! Et malheureusement pour la jeune femme, être sa première secrétaire lui causait déjà des soucis avec les secrétaires de premières zones travaillant dans la grande salle de l'entreprise. Elle ne se fera pas d'amies ici, ça, elle en était certaine. A part les regards remplis de jalousie et de menaces, qu'on lui lançait lorsqu'elle traversait l'entreprise, pour avoir le privilège d'être la secrétaire personnelle du Namikaze, la Hyuga n'avait pas d'autres rapports avec les autres employés. Parfois, elle pensait à Karin, la secrétaire de l'Ambassadeur lui-même dont le bureau était à l'opposé de celui du Namikaze, la pauvre fille devait en baver bien plus qu'elle !

_ Alors, ça vient Hyuga ?! s'impatienta le blond en la fixant durement, vous comptez rester debout et immobile comme une potiche pendant longtemps ?!

La jeune femme fut piquée au vif par la remarque de son patron. En plus d'être impatient et orgueilleux, il était grossier ! Sans s'énerver, la jolie Hyuga s'avança avec précaution vers le bureau de Naruto, mais son pied percuta la statuette au sol, ce qui la déstabilisa. Elle essaya de se remettre en équilibre sur ses pieds, mais le plateau qu'elle tenait percuta le bureau et le café se renversa en intégralité sur les morceaux de journaux éparpillés sur le bureau du blond.

_ Non ! rugit-il en tentant de sauver ses précieux documents.

Mais lorsqu'il les prit en main, le papier journal se déchira sans aucune cérémonie. Le liquide marron avait déjà fini de détruire ce que le blond avait de plus précieux ... Comprenant qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur, la jeune femme paniqua.

_ Oh, s'exclama t-elle, je suis désolée ! Monsieur je ne voulais pas, s'excusa t-elle en prenant la tasse vide pour la mettre sur le plateau qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau.

Le Namikaze lâcha lentement ses documents détruits en comprenant qu'il les avait perdus à jamais. Son visage n'exprimait ni colère ni cruauté ... aucune émotion ne passait et son regard se perdit dans le vide. La Hyuga s'inquiéta de son manque de réaction ... pourquoi ne criait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne la grondait-il pas ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura t-elle, ces documents doivent bien pouvoir être retrouvés, je vais les chercher et ...

_ C'est inutile, la coupa t-il amèrement en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas dur et régulier, c'était des exemplaires uniques.

La Hyuga le regarda sortir et sentit la culpabilité lui torturer le ventre. Ces documents semblaient très importants pour lui ...

_ Quelle Idiote, s'insulta la Hyuga en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

Elle laissa ses yeux nacré traverser lentement la pièce en s'insultant mentalement. C'était la faute de cette saleté de statuette ! Si elle n'avait pas été là ... mais la jeune femme interrompit ses pensées lorsque son regard tomba sur la statuette, qui plaquait au sol un morceau de journal plié. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dessus pour prendre avec précaution le document. Elle le déplia lentement et lut avec intérêt. C'était l'histoire d'un fait divers qui avait eu lieu il y a plus de vingt ans. La jeune femme le parcourut en lisant à haute voix le gros titre.

_ Une mère se suicide devant son enfant de cinq ans, cita t-elle.

Elle descendit son regard sur l'explication des journalistes.

_ Alors que son enfant de cinq ans était en train de regarder la télé, sa mère, souffrant de troubles psychologiques très sévères, a mis fin à ses jours en se pendant en plein milieu du salon.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait tant avoir d'importance aux yeux de son patron. Elle parcourut la suite du texte et tomba sur l'information dont elle avait besoin.

_ Notre cher Président, Monsieur Minato Namikaze, a récemment déclaré que sa femme n'avait aucun trouble psychologique ... "ma femme a été assassiné" clame t-il sans relâche ...

_ Oh mon dieu, murmura t-elle avec effroi, c'est sa mère ...

_**Amy.**_


	2. Une nuit comme une autre

_**Chapitre Deuxième**__** : Une Nuit Comme Une Autre**_

Hinata appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit patiemment qu'il vienne la chercher. La jeune femme était pressée et le montrait inconsciemment en tapant légèrement du pied, faisant claquer son talon noir sur le carrelage immaculé du couloir de l'entreprise. Parfois, elle regardait sa montre en soufflant bruyamment. Elle aurait dû finir sa journée il y a plus de deux heures, mais son patron l'avait obligé à rester quelques heures supplémentaires. Lorsque l'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes, la jolie brune se précipita à l'intérieur et se dépêcha d'appuyer sur le bouton RC, qui s'alluma, signe que la machine avait enregistré son souhait. Elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant que l'ascenseur veuille bien fermer ses portes.

_ Prend ton temps surtout, reprocha t-elle à la machine avec ironie.

Mais alors que les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer totalement, une main puissante et halée vint s'interposer entre les deux morceaux de ferraille, ce qui obligea l'ascenseur à se ré-ouvrir pour laisser entrer le supérieur d'Hinata. Cette dernière reconnut alors Naruto et sentit ses joues se couvrir légèrement de rouge. Elle repensa tout de suite à sa bêtise de ce matin et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle le sentit entrer et se poster juste à coté d'elle en attendant que les portes se referment sur eux. Une fois l'ascenseur en mouvement, Hinata leva légèrement les yeux vers son patron, mais celui-ci fixait les portes de la machine sans aucune émotion, calculant à peine la présence de sa secrétaire. Cette dernière sentit la culpabilité la ronger tout à coup. D'habitude, il était sans arrêt en mouvement, parlait à tout bout de champs et affichait ce sourire narquois et charmeur qui faisait fondre presque toute la gente féminine. Depuis ce matin il était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, et n'exprimait aucune émotion sur son visage d'une neutralité inquiétante.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce matin, lâcha tout à coup la brune en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

Mais malgré les excuses de sa secrétaire, Naruto ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à regarder droit devant lui.

_ Je suis plutôt maladroite et sans compétence valable, lui expliqua t-elle fermement, c'est pour cela que mon père m'a déshérité et mise dehors il y a trois ans de ça. Ce poste je l'ai obtenu grâce à Neji.

Naruto cessa de fixer les portes et tourna lentement son regard océan vers elle, la regardant parler en silence.

_ Je suis consciente d'être la risée de la famille Hyuga et je l'accepte. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me reproche ma maladresse alors si ces documents étaient si précieux à vos yeux ... virez-moi pour que je ne vous nuise plus de la sorte.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors, comme pour clôturer le discours de la jeune femme, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. Le Namikaze continuait de la fixer pendant que les yeux nacré de la Hyuga tombaient toujours au sol.

_ L'avis des autres ne compte pas, lui lança t-il sans émotion en détournant le regard, ce qui importe c'est d'avoir confiance en soi, finit-il en sortant finalement de l'ascenseur sans un regard pour sa secrétaire.

Cette dernière resta bouche-bée, mais sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes qui se refermèrent en regardant avec incompréhension son patron qui sortait du luxueux bâtiment en remontant le col de son manteau noir, sous la pluie battante qui faisait rage à l'extérieur.

_ Écoute Sakura, soupira calmement Tenten en arrêtant de couper les tomates pour poser le couteau de cuisine sur la planche en bois, Shikamaru est quelqu'un d'honnête. Tu le sais, je le sais et on le sait tous. Alors je pense que tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance.

_ ...

_ Oui je sais bien, dit t-elle à travers son portable posé contre son oreille en se mettant dos au plan de travail pour poser ses reins contre ce dernier, mais si Shikamaru a quelque chose contre l'Ambassadeur je pense qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison.

_ ...

_ Que Neji ait fusionné la Hyuga Corporation avec la Uchiwa Compagnie ne blanchit pas l'Ambassadeur pour autant ! Il travaille avec lui, c'est tout.

_ ...

_ Si. Je l'ai rencontré plus d'une fois pendant les dîners officiels avec le président mais je ne le connais pas personnellement.

_ ...

_ Si tu veux je peux soutirer des informations à Neji si tu m'expliques exactement ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur Sasuke.

_ ...

_ Très bien, conclut la jeune femme en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je te laisse, Neji est rentré.

_ ...

_ Ok, à plus !

La jeune femme raccrocha, posa son portable sur le plan de travail et sortit de la cuisine pour aller accueillir son mari. Elle traversa le salon de l'immense demeure Hyuga et arriva dans l'entrée où son mari accrochait sa veste légèrement mouillée au porte manteau.

_ Papa ! s'exclama un petit garçon de huit ans en dévalant bruyamment les luxueux escaliers qui donnaient en plein sur l'entrée.

Tenten sourit en voyant son fils se jeter dans les bras de son père, qui rigola en le lançant dans les airs. Le petit garçon brun enlaça alors son père qui le reposa à terre en souriant.

_ Ça a été aujourd'hui ? demanda ce dernier en enlevant sa veste de smoking noire que sa femme prit pour aller la ranger dans la penderie de l'entrée.

_ Avec maman on est allé au parc et je suis monté sur un cheval, expliqua t-il fièrement à son père.

_ Sur un poney plutôt, non ? questionna t-il avec amusement en relevant un peu les manches de sa chemise blanche.

_ Mais non, s'indigna t-il en écarquillant les yeux, un vrai cheval !

_Oh ! s'exclama Neji faussement impressionné, je suis fier de toi mon fils.

Comprenant que son mari voulait rester un peu avec son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours, Tenten retourna dans la cuisine pour continuer à couper ses tomates, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait plus que tout sa vie. Elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, avait un enfant de lui et vivait confortablement dans cette grande demeure que Neji avait fait construire sur mesure pour le confort de sa famille. Tenten était vraiment comblée ... tout était parfait ! La jeune femme finit enfin de préparer sa salade composée et se dirigea vers le four pour surveiller la cuisson de son plat principal.

_ Que nous fais-tu de bon à manger ce soir ? demanda son mari en s'appuyant sur le chambranle en bois de la porte de la cuisine.

Sa femme se retourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Neji n'exprimait ni sourire, ni grimace ... son visage était neutre et ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il était toujours ainsi. Et souvent, lorsque le couple se rendait à des dîners importants ou chez des amis, les gens pensaient souvent que Neji devait être un mari froid, distant et non-aimant. Mais lorsqu'ils osaient poser la question à Tenten, cette dernière démentait toujours cette affirmation en répondant _"non non, il est juste pudique ! Il n'aime pas montrer ce qu'il ressent." _En vérité il n'y avait qu'avec son fils qu'il enlevait son masque et montrait sa véritable facette ... celle d'un père aimant et protecteur.

_ C'est une surprise, ria t-elle en retournant à son plan de travail pour finir de couper quelques légumes.

Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de couper quoi que ce soit, car son mari l'avait déjà tendrement enlacé par derrière de ses bras puissants et protecteurs. A ce geste, Tenten rougit légèrement et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Même après toutes ces années, son mari lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Ce dernier passa une main experte sous la robe blanche de sa femme pour caresser sensuellement sa cuisse.

_ Neji, le gronda t-elle, Takumi pourrait nous voir !

Elle sentit alors l'Hyuga la lâcher lentement et la retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Au bout de quelques secondes Tenten mit fin au baiser et lui sourit.

_ Tu m'as manqué, lui murmura t-il en l'enlaçant délicatement.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et serra elle aussi son mari contre elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Il lui embrassa le cou et passa ses longs doigts fins sur l'épaule gauche de Tenten où régnait une sorte de cicatrice circulaire ressemblant étrangement à une brûlure. En la voyant il sourit et embrassa cette marque qu'il aimait tant. Tenten sourit à son tour en sentant ses lèvres sur son épaule. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Neji adorait embrasser cette cicatrice qu'elle portait maintenant depuis quelques années. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas non plus comment cette marque s'était retrouvée ici ! Un matin juste après leur mariage, elle s'était réveillée en sentant son épaule la brûler un peu ... c'est en cherchant ce qui pouvait lui faire mal qu'elle avait remarqué cette marque. Neji n'avait pas été surpris et l'avait même rassuré sur la soudaine apparition de cette cicatrice. Elle représentait trois six entrelacés ... mais Neji lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique comme il disait ...oui, un effet d'optique ...

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Sakura était assise à la table qu'elle avait réservée pour elle et sa meilleure amie. Il était maintenant un peu plus de huit heures et Ishiraku était plein à craquer. Il fallait aussi dire que ce bar-restaurant était très populaire parmi les habitants de Konoha et de nombreuses personnes se retrouvaient ici pour discuter, dîner ou alors boire un verre entre collègues.

Malgré le retard de son amie, la rose ne semblait pas du tout s'ennuyer. Elle lisait avec attention la deuxième partie du dossier que son patron lui avait remis le matin même, et avait décidé de faire ce boulot sans vraiment juger ce type ... mais il fallait dire que ce que Shikamaru lui demandait de faire était vraiment étrange. Les questions qu'elle devait poser à l'Uchiwa étaient vraiment ... fantasques et bizarres.

_ Croyez-vous en Dieu ? lut à voix basse la jeune rose en levant un sourcil, pensez-vous que le Diable existe ? Qui est le plus fort, l'ange ou la bête ?

Sakura prit son verre de limonade, le finit d'une traite et posa le récipient vide sur la table.

_ Des questions de psychopathe ... soupira t-elle en fermant le dossier pour le poser sur le coté de la table.

Elle décida d'oublier une seconde cette satanée mission et ferma les yeux en se massant douloureusement les tempes.

_ Désolée, s'exclama tout à coup Hinata en s'asseyant en face de son amie, mon patron m'a retenu !

La rose sourit et ré-ouvrit ses beaux yeux émeraude.

_ T'inquiète-pas, la rassura t-elle en faisant un signe au serveur qui venait de passer près d'elles, moi aussi j'avais un dossier à terminer.

Après un bon repas, Hinata et Sakura finirent par sortir de chez Ishiraku en riant aux larmes. Chaque samedi soir, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient toutes les deux pour manger ensemble à Ishiraku et discuter de leurs mésaventures de la semaine ... et comme chaque samedi soir, elle finissait toujours par s'attraper des fous rires. Elles marchaient dans la rue bras dessus bras dessous en essayant tant bien que mal de tenir le parapluie de façon à ce qu'il protège tout le monde de la pluie battante. Une fois arrivée devant l'appartement de Sakura, qui habitait au boulevard principal de Konoha, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent le cœur léger.

_ Il pleut vraiment beaucoup, fit remarquer la rose abritée sous le palier de son immeuble, tu ne veux vraiment pas monter cinq minutes le temps que ça se calme ?

_ Non merci, sourit Hinata, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

La jeune rose lui rendit son sourire et rentra dans son immeuble en souhaitant bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie. Une fois Sakura rentrée, Hinata continua son chemin en descendant complètement le boulevard principal. Elle tourna alors dans une petite rue sombre et s'approcha du bâtiment qui l'intéressait en sortant une petite clé de la poche de son manteau bleu nuit. Elle entra calmement en ouvrant la porte et la referma en fermant à clé. La grande pièce était complètement dans le noir alors elle alluma rapidement le bouton de l'interrupteur et la lumière vint l'éclairer. Elle posa son parapluie sur le seul bureau de la pièce et enleva son manteau pour se mettre à l'aise. Elle fixa alors les nombreuses étagères qui prenaient toute la pièce et réfléchit un instant.

_ Les archives sont classées par date ... murmura t-elle en s'engageant dans une allée, les anciennes doivent être par ici ...

Naruto regardait avec tristesse le paysage que sa grande baie vitrée lui offrait. Le boulevard principal de Konoha était toujours très animé malgré l'heure tardive ... Son appartement était complètement dans le noir, faiblement éclairé par la fine lueur de la lune. Naruto n'aimait pas vraiment la lumière ... ni la lumière artificielle et encore moins celle du soleil ! Cela lui donnait des maux de têtes impossibles et très douloureux. Il aimait la tranquillité et le calme de l'obscurité ...

Soudain, Naruto fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone fixe, posé prés de son canapé de cuir blanc où il était assis. Il tendit légèrement le bras, le prit sans bouger le reste de son corps et le porta à son oreille.

_ Oui ? répondit-il froidement.

_ ...

_ Tu es sur de ça ? ...

_ ...

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas préviens Sasuke et ordonne à ces astronomes de nous divulguer la date exacte dès qu'ils seront capable de la définir. Qu'ils n'en parlent à personne d'autre ...

_ ...

_ Quoi ? s'exclama brusquement le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

_ ...

_ Qui d'autre cherche à savoir la date ?

_ ...

_ Nara ? Oui, je connais ce nom ... une famille de religieux à la noix. Les Naras dirigent un genre de secte de mes deux appelée "le cercle" qui existe depuis des siècles ... ils savent que nous existons mais ignorent complètement qui nous sommes.

_ ...

_ Bien sur qu'ils cherchent à détruire Sasuke ! Mais ils ne sont pas encore surs de son identité ... s'ils cherchent à savoir la date de la collision c'est qu'ils veulent eux aussi retrouver l'ange ...

_ ...

_ Surveille tes arrières et fait passer le message. Le fils Nara s'appelle Shikamaru. S'il s'intéresse trop à nous n'hésite pas à le liquider !

_ ...

_ Ouais. Passe le bonjour à Tenten.

_ ...

_ A plus, Neji.

Après avoir bordé son fils avec amour, la belle brune retourna dans sa chambre conjugale en détachant machinalement la queue de cheval qui tenait fermement ses longs cheveux chocolat depuis le début de la journée. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en entrant calmement dans la pièce et enleva sa robe de chambre pour se retrouver en chemise de nuit blanche. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de la salle de bain où Neji semblait avoir une conversation importante. Elle décida alors de se glisser sous les draps chauds et d'attendre sagement son mari. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa conversation passée avec Sakura lui revint alors en mémoire. Il fallait qu'elle dupe son mari pour pouvoir donner à son amie les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle aurait pu lui expliquer clairement la situation de Sakura et la mission de Shikamaru, mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment ... quelque chose la gênait et l'incitait à soutirer ces informations sans que Neji s'en rende compte. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite l'Hyuga se glisser à son tour sous les draps et la prendre avec douceur dans ses bras.

_ A quoi penses-tu ? demanda t-il dans murmure en passant avidement ses mains sur le corps de sa femme.

Cette dernière lui sourit et s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres en serrant son mari contre elle.

_ Je me demandais juste comment allait Sasuke, dit-elle innocemment entre deux baisers.

L'Hyuga ne tilta pas aux paroles de sa femme et continua de l'embrasser fougueusement.

_ Très bien, lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

_ Parce-que tu ne me parles jamais de lui alors …

Neji la coupa dans sa phrase en la ré-embrassant.

_ C'est à moi que tu dois penser ... pas à lui, lui murmura t-il fermement en se couchant de tout son poids sur sa femme.

Tenten sourit aux paroles de Neji et le laissa remonter sa chemise de nuit blanche jusqu'à sa poitrine.

_ Je ne fais que ça Neji, lui chuchota t-elle.

Temari se leva en vitesse du lit conjugale, plus que furieuse. Elle traversa son appartement et dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le salon où son petit-ami était assis sur le canapé, penché au-dessus de la table basse où de multiples dossiers étaient éparpillés.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore à une heure pareille ? cria la belle blonde en s'approchant de lui, ça fait une semaine que ça dure !

Le brun grimaça en faisant un bruit de désagrément avec sa bouche.

_ Putain Tema, arrête de gueuler comme ça j'ai mal au crâne ! se plaignit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, tu vois pas que je bosse ?

_ Te fous pas de moi, s'emporta t-elle en baissant un peu le ton, je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose de pas net ! Je te connais par cœur !

Shikamaru lâcha alors ses documents et se mis à rire nerveusement. Il enfonça son dos dans le canapé et fixa sa petite-amie en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire narquois au visage. Voyant qu'il ne la prenait pas du tout au sérieux elle décida de passer à l'action, cela suffisait ! Elle arracha aussi rapidement qu'elle put une page du dossier et se retourna pour courir à travers l'appartement. Furieux, Shikamaru la poursuivit jusqu'à leur chambre où elle essaya de fermer la porte à clé, mais malheureusement pour elle, son petit-ami l'avait déjà rattrapé, poussa brusquement la porte pour entrer et la refermer derrière lui. La blonde ne se laissa pas abattre et commença à examiner la feuille qu'elle avait dans les mains.

_ Rend-moi ça Temari, lui ordonna t-il en se jetant sur elle pour récupérer son précieux bien.

La jeune femme lutta comme elle put contre le Nara en se débattant, mais ce dernier possédait bien plus de force qu'elle et lui attrapa fermement les poignets pour la pousser afin qu'elle bascule sur leur lit conjugale. Il se mis à califourchon sur sa petite-amie et essaya d'attraper ce satané papier.

_ Arrête de faire l'enfant, s'énerva le brun en arrachant finalement la feuille des mains de la jolie blonde, ce dossier est très important !

Temari cessa alors de se débattre et tourna la tête sur le coté, échappant au regard noisette de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_ Plus que moi ? demanda t-elle amèrement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te demande si ce dossier est plus important que moi, s'énerva t-elle légèrement sans un regard pour lui.

Malgré la simplicité de sa question, Temari ne reçut comme réponse que le silence. Ce manque de réaction inquiéta tout à coup la jeune femme, qui tourna son regard vers Shikamaru. Ce dernier était toujours à califourchon sur elle, mais avait détourné le regard, laissant inhabituellement la tristesse marquer son visage halée. Tout à coup, toute la colère de Temari s'évapora instantanément. Elle posa avec beaucoup de douceur sa main sur la joue froide de son petit-ami, qui ferma douloureusement ses yeux à ce doux contact.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shika ? s'inquiéta t-elle en se mettant en position assise sans briser le contact entre sa main et la joue de l'homme.

_ Je suis désolé, lui lança t-il d'une voix brisé, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé ...

Temari sentit alors son estomac se nouer et son cœur se serrer. Shikamaru n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurnicher pour un rien et encore moins à s'excuser ou se soumettre devant une femme. Quelque chose n'allait pas ... ça, elle en était certaine !

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ... je t'en prie, lui murmura t-elle en prenant la tête du brun entre ses mains.

_ Je ne peux pas Tema, lui répondit-il en levant cette fois-ci son regard vers sa petite-amie, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas du tout les paroles de son brun. Il s'excusait pour une chose qu'elle ignorait, refusait de lui parler de ses problèmes, et ensuite montrait son inquiétude pour sa sécurité, qui n'était pas du tout en danger.

_ Je ne comprends rien, soupira t-elle.

_ Oubli ce dossier, lui murmura t-il en l'embrassant tendrement avant de la rallonger sur le lit, te laisser dans l'ignorance est la seule solution que j'ai pour te protéger.

Le corps nu de Tenten était blotti dans les bras brûlant de son mari. Elle avait les yeux fermés et rêvassait en sentant encore les grandes mains chaudes de Neji parcourir son corps dénudé. Malgré son état second, la Hyuga sentit tout à coup son mari se détacher un peu d'elle pour revenir finalement dans sa position initiale.

_ C'est Neji, lança froidement son mari.

Tenten comprit alors qu'il avait pris son portable pour appeler quelqu'un. Elle n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux et décida d'écouter attentivement la conversation.

_ ...

_ La vitesse des deux comètes est inconstante. Ils ne pourront pas déterminer la date avant un moment.

_ ...

_ Bien. Ils nous ont aussi informé qu'un homme était passé avant nous pour connaitre la même date, expliqua t-il calmement avant de poser plusieurs baisers dans la nuque de sa femme.

Cette dernière frissonna violemment et se cambra légèrement contre lui. Pensant que la conversation de son mari était inintéressante et qu'elle ne l'aiderait en rien à avoir des renseignements sur Sasuke, la brunette se retourna vers le Hyuga et se blottit encore plus contre lui. Neji resserra doucement son étreinte et caressa le dos de sa femme de sa main valide.

_ ...

_ D'après Naruto c'est le fils du chef d'une sorte de secte qui se fait appeler "le cercle", ça te parle ?

_ ...

_ Tant mieux. On devrait couvrir nos arrières.

_ ...

_ Bien. A lundi, finit-il en raccrochant pour poser son portable sur la table de chevet.

_ Tu parles de tes affaires privées devant moi ? lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

Le Hyuga lui sourit légèrement et la plaqua le plus possible contre lui.

_ Bien sur, lui chuchota t-il au creux de l'oreille en caressant sensuellement le sein gauche de son amante, tu es ma femme et j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque ... je sais que tu ne feras jamais rien qui pourrait me nuire.

_ Oh non, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement, jamais de la vie !

Neji repoussa légèrement sa femme et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ Si jamais tu nuisais à Sasuke, cela se répercuterait sur ma société et donc sur moi. Nuis à Sasuke et tu me nuiras, lui expliqua t-il avec une once de froideur dans la voix.

La jeune femme questionna son mari du regard. Pourquoi était-il devenu si froid tout à coup ? Et pourquoi insistait-il autant sur l'Uchiwa ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande t-elle, légèrement paniquée en voulant un peu s'éloigner de lui.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, Neji la plaqua violemment contre lui pour éviter qu'elle lui échappe.

_ Ne me fuis pas, se plaignit son mari en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa femme, je veux juste que tu comprennes que si Sasuke est embêté, je le suis aussi. Ne trahis pas ma confiance ... mon amour, lui murmura t-il s'emparant de ses lèvres douces.

_ Je le jure devant Dieu, lui répondit-elle.

Sasuke raccrocha rapidement et jeta son portable à travers la pièce, le faisant atterrir contre le mur dans un fracas significatif. Il se leva avec rage de son lit et tourna un peu en rond en se tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Si jamais ces abrutis prenaient un jour connaissance de la date ... il ne voulait même pas imaginer ! Ils voulaient protéger cet ange à la noix ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution; il fallait que ses hommes récupèrent l'enfant avant cette satanée secte. Il fallait surveiller les agissements du "cercle", tous ses déplacements, leur emploi du temps ... tout. Le ténébreux réfléchit un instant, puis sourit de toutes ses dents. Il savait parfaitement à qui donner cette tâche sans qu'on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui si son espion était découvert.

_ Sasuke, l'appela une voix fluette en direction de son lit, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amante d'une nuit et lui lança froidement:

_ Rien qui te regarde. Maintenant dégage, tu veux, finit-il en retournant se coucher dans son lit.

_ Quoi ? s'indigna la pauvre femme.

_ Je t'ai dit de dégager, lui répéta t-il sèchement.

_ Mais c'est le déluge dehors, se plaignit la jolie brune en sortant lentement de dessous les draps.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi c'est mon problème, grogna le démon sans un regard pour elle, dégage c'est tout !

Kiba grogna avec rage en entendant son portable sonner sans répit à une heure pareille. Il se leva délicatement, essayant de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme blonde qui était endormie dans ses bras, prit son téléphone, et sortit de la chambre en fermant en silence la porte avant de décrocher en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_ J'espère que t'as une excuse en béton, répondit-il sans cérémonie, parce-que je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me dérange à quatre heures du mat' le dimanche.

_ ...

_ Ça pouvait pas attendre quelques heures ? s'indigna le beau brun en appuyant sur le bouton "start" de sa machine à café, qui je dois liquider ?

_ ...

_ Attend, s'offusqua t-il, tu m'appelles à une heure pareille pour de l'espionnage ? Tu te foutrais pas de ma gueule par hasard ?!

_ ...

_ Putain t'es vraiment chiant, s'énerva l'Inuzuka en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, mon métier c'est l'assassinat pas l'espionnage de gonzesses. Demande ça à ta secrétaire !

_ ...

_ Je suis tueur à gage, pas détective privé !

_ ...

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te faire cette fleur ! Je suis chrétien, t'es la réincarnation du mal ... je crois que le message est clair, non ?

_ ...

_ C'est bon, t'as gagné ! soupira l'assassin, qui je dois surveiller ?

_ ...

_ Comme c'est original, ricana t-il en terminant son café d'une gorgée, une secte de religieux. Et pourquoi pas les dirigeants du Vatican pendant que tu y es ?!

_ ...

_ Ça va, se plaignit-il, je vais le faire. Donne-moi les modalités et c'est partit !

_ ...

_ Ouais ...

_ ...

_ Ok, c'est noté ! Je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

_ ...

_ Ouais, à plus.

Kiba raccrocha et posa son portable sur le plan de travail en soufflant bruyamment. Travailler pour ce type ne lui plaisait pas vraiment ... il savait qui était vraiment Sasuke Uchiwa, mais ... qui était-il pour juger le fils du mal alors qu'il était lui-même un assassin ? Cela serait bien hypocrite de sa part ! Le brun fut tiré de ses pensées par sa petite-amie, qui l'enlaça délicatement par derrière. Kiba sourit et serra délicatement les mains de la blonde dans les siennes.

_ Tu ne dors pas, mon ange ? lui demanda t-il avec douceur en se retournant vers elle pour passer sa main sur sa joue pâle.

_ Tu m'as réveillé, s'indigna t-elle faussement, tu es un homme cruel !

_ Oh, pauvre petite Ino, ria t-il en la soulevant brusquement pour la porter dans ses bras.

La jeune femme rigola à son tour et embrassa amoureusement son petit-ami pendant qu'il les menait tous les deux dans leur chambre.

_ Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, le prévint-elle d'une voix faussement sérieuse.

_ J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu me réserves comme punition, lui murmura t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

_**Amy.**_


	3. Le Mal est capable d'aimer

_**Chapitre Troisième : Le Mal Est Capable D'Aimer**_

__"Ce matin, un camion piégé a explosé en pleine capitale du pays de la terre. Les autorités sont en alertes et la population en panique. Nous ne savons pas le nombre exact de morts, mais je peux vous dire que c'est un vrai massacre ! Quelques heures après ce terrible événement, le président du pays de la terre a pris la parole et a exposé sans aucune retenue son point de vue sur cette affaire. Selon lui cet acte serait purement terroriste et commandité indirectement par le président du pays du fer. Ce dernier nie totalement les faits et accuse son voisin de mentir. Les journalistes du pays du feu n'ont pas assez d'informations pour déterminer le fin mot de cette histoire, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que les deux pays sont en ébullition ! Les deux peuples se méfient l'un de l'autre et de nombreuses tensions et bagarres éclatent sans aucune logique en pleine rue. Monsieur le président, Madara Uchiwa, a récemment déclaré qu'il fallait avant tout éviter qu'une guerre ..._

La télévision s'éteignit subitement. Sasuke frotta douloureusement ses yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité du soleil levant, avant de poser son regard sur sa grande baie vitrée. Le jour venait à peine de pointer le bout de son nez que sa lumière aveuglait déjà le jeune démon. Ce dernier s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé et ferma sereinement ses beaux yeux corbeau. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et sourit.

_" Oui. J'y suis presque, père. Bientôt, le monde se déchirera en mille morceaux et je serai seul maître de cet univers corrompu. Père, chuchota t-il calmement, tu pourras enfin avoir ta revanche sur ces humains, sur ce Dieu qui t'a arraché les ailes pour t'abandonner aux noirceurs de l'enfer. Je trouverai cet ange avant qu'il puisse m'atteindre ... et je le tuerai ! Je le jure sur ton nom, Lucifer.

_*Flash Back*_

__" Les garçons ! appela Madara en souriant légèrement, vous avez dit au revoir à tante Shiguza ?_

_Les deux concernés se retournèrent lentement vers leur tuteur, une grimace affreuse sur leur visage. Encore quelques pas et ils auraient réussi à partir sans passer la terrible épreuve du dimanche après-midi : dire au revoir à cette vieille femme à mauvaise haleine. Les deux garçons, âgés tous les deux de quatorze ans environ, rirent nerveusement sous le regard amusé de l'homme politique._

__ Ce n'est pas la peine mon oncle, insista le blondin aux yeux bleu en montrant d'un signe de tête la Mercédès noir juste devant eux, nous sommes à la voiture. Elle ne nous en voudra pas !_

__ Naruto a raison père, renchérit le jeune ténébreux aux yeux corbeau, et puis nous venons manger chez elle tous les dimanches, nous lui dirons au revoir le week-end prochain !_

_Madara les fixa en levant un sourcil, amusé de leur petite tentative de fuite. Sa femme sourit et lança un regard malicieux à son mari. Ce dernier lui sourit à son tour et s'avança vers ses jeunes protégés pour les prendre tout les deux affectueusement par le cou._

__ Allons les garçons, les encouragea t-il en souriant, vous êtes des futurs hommes d'honneur et de ce fait il vous faut remplir certaines obligations._

_Les deux héritiers grimacèrent encore une fois aux paroles de leur tuteur._

__ Je ne vois pas en quoi dire au revoir à cette femme pourrait faire partie de nos obligations ! se plaignit le jeune Naruto sous le regard approbateur de Sasuke._

_._

__Et bien, hormis le fait qu'elle soit votre tante, son rang actuel au sein du pays du feu et de tout Konoha vous sera sûrement profitable plus tard, expliqua Madara en chuchotant légèrement._

_Les deux garçons ouvrirent grand les yeux._

__ Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle fera profiter son influence à des enfants qui ne lui disent même pas au revoir, finit-il avec malice en sentant que cette information avait complètement été imprégnée par les deux jeunes gens._

_Ces derniers se regardèrent, les yeux brillant, et firent demi-tour vers la grande demeure de la tante Shiguza. La femme de Madara s'avança vers lui en le foudroyant du regard._

__ Ce n'est pas avec des raisonnements pareils que tu vas faire d'eux des hommes d'honneur ! le gronda t-elle._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, rit son mari, ce sont de braves garçons !_

_Les deux parents entrèrent alors dans leur moyen de locomotion, où le chauffeur les attendait patiemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux héritiers sortirent de la demeure en riant._

__ T'as vu ça ? s'écria Naruto en se tournant vers son cousin, j'ai bien cru que cette folle allait te mordre !_

__ Pas avec un dentier pareil, ria Sasuke._

__ Et t'as vu la taille de ses obus ? rigola Naruto en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas trop rire._

__ On dirait du tofu ramolli ! s'écria le brun en explosant littéralement de rire._

__ Naruto ! appela fermement le ténébreux en s'avançant légèrement vers lui._

__ N'approche pas ! menaça le blondin en reculant pour laisser un espace considérable entre lui et son cousin. J'avais confiance en toi !_

__ Et tu peux toujours me faire confiance ! affirma t-il en tendant la main vers lui, viens avec moi !_

__ Non ! cria le Namikaze en laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, on ne peut pas faire confiance au fils du diable, tu es mauvais !_

__ Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! se défendit-il, je viens juste d'apprendre qui j'étais et ce que je devais accomplir. Tu es la seule personne à qui je l'ai avoué, Naruto. Toi aussi tu as quelque chose à accomplir, viens avec moi !_

__ Non, je ne veux pas être mauvais ! cria encore une fois le pauvre blondin._

__ Tu es mon gardien, avoua le ténébreux en avançant encore un peu vers son cousin, tu es celui que l'on appelle "Balthazar" la main gauche de Lucifer, mon vrai père !_

__ Tais-toi ! supplia Naruto en tombant à genoux dans la neige glacée._

__ Contrairement à ce que tu crois ma cause est juste et mes actions seront bénéfiques ! Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste cette rédemption que Dieu apporte à toute personne qui la demande ? Tueurs, violeurs, pédophiles ... ils n'ont qu'à demander pardon et le paradis leur ouvre ses portes. Ce n'est pas juste !_

__ Tu es fou ..., chuchota le blondin, son regard océan dans le vide._

__ Qui est fou ? s'indigna le démon, moi ou ce Dieu qui a fait chuter son meilleur ange dans les abymes de l'enfer ? Il a abandonné celui qui était sur le point de rendre les humains enfin dignes de l'amour de leur créateur. Le mal peut faire ressortir tant de noblesse chez cet être immonde !_

__ Non ..._

__ Pense à ta mère ! insista t-il en s'agenouillant près de son cousin. Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne s'est pas suicidée. C'est la race humaine qui est responsable de la mort de Kushina ! Tu n'as pas envie de te venger ? Trouve son assassin et tue le !_

__ Je ne m'en rappelle pas, pleura le blondin, je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ! Suicide ou assassinat ... je n'en sais rien !_

__ Naruto, si tu refuses de devenir mon gardien les démons de mon père te retrouveront pour te tuer, expliqua t-il calmement, viens avec moi !_

__ Non ! répondit le Namikaze en se leva violemment pour s'éloigner de son cousin._

__ Naruto ! cria à son tour le ténébreux en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue rougie par le froid, ... je t'aime !_

_A ces derniers mots, le blond s'arrêta pour se tourner vers l'Uchiwa._

__ Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, avoua t-il en pleurant silencieusement, tu es comme un frère pour moi. S'il te plait, supplia t-il encore une fois, reste à mes cotés ..._

_*Fin Du Flash Back*_

_" ... Mercredi après-midi c'est Naruto qui m'a gardé, expliqua fièrement Takumi, à midi on est allé à Ishiraku pour jouer à "la bouffe qui tue" et j'ai gagné, finit-il en levant sa fourchette argentée en signe de victoire.

Sans tarder, les paroles du petit garçon de huit ans déclenchèrent des crises de fou-rire parmi les adultes installés autour de l'immense table en bois massif de la salle à manger du manoir Hyuga. Neji se contenta de sourire légèrement en fixant tendrement son unique fils sourire de toutes ses dents en remarquant la réaction de sa famille. Hiashi et sa femme ne purent s'empêcher de rire et se regardèrent malicieusement, débordant de fierté et d'amour pour ce petit-fils plein de vie. Hinata, elle, rit sans retenue de sa douce voix cristalline que les femmes de Konoha lui enviaient tant. La plaisanterie de cet enfant, qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme son neveu, avait réussi à lui faire oublier la souffrance et le malaise qui la torturaient lorsqu'elle était en présence de sa famille. La petite sœur d'Hinata rit elle aussi en posant sa main blanche sur sa bouche, évitant que la nourriture qu'elle était en train de mâcher ne sorte par mégarde dans son hilarité. Mais malgré l'amusement des Hyuga, Tenten elle, n'avait pas du tout appréciée les paroles innocentes et pleines d'enthousiasme de son fils. Elle avait froncé ses longs sourcils fins et semblait légèrement en colère.

_ Takumi, gronda t-elle en le fixant gravement, je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage !

_ Mais maman c'est pas ma faute, se défendit le petit Hyuga en ouvrant bien grand ses beaux yeux nacré, c'est Naruto qui a dit que le jeu s'appelait "la bouffe qui tue" !

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter, le gronda t-elle encore une fois, "la bouffe" c'est très laid comme mot. On dit "la nourriture".

Devant la grande autorité de sa mère, Takumi fit la moue un instant. Mais il changea vite d'attitude et offrit un magnifique sourire à sa mère en lançant avec une petite voix d'ange:

_ Oui maman-que-j'aime-à-la-folie !

Malgré sa nature déterminée, la jeune mère ne put tenir tête à son petit bout de choux et soupira légèrement en souriant elle aussi à son fils.

_ Voila une capacité que mon fils maitrise mieux que moi, lança Neji en riant légèrement, il sait parler aux femmes.

Les Hyuga rigolèrent légèrement aux paroles de Neji pour ensuite redevenir sérieux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hiashi chassa sa bonne humeur pour poser ses yeux glacés sur sa fille ainée de vingt-cinq ans.

_ En parlant de Naruto, commença t-il d'une voix glaciale, comment ça se passe avec lui ? J'espère que ton incompétence ne lui nuit pas trop ... c'est le fils de l'ancien président du pays du feu alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau, la menaça son père.

Hinata sentit tout à coup son ventre se nouer. Une souffrance terrible lui lacéra l'estomac et le malaise qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir revint au galop. La jeune femme se sentait tellement mal qu'elle ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot.

_ Il m'en a parlé vendredi soir, intervint son cousin d'une voix neutre, il a dit être totalement satisfait de ses services.

Hinata leva vivement la tête aux paroles de Neji. Naruto ? Il avait dit qu'il était satisfait d'elle alors qu'elle avait pitoyablement détruit ses précieux documents ... La jolie brunette baissa honteusement ses beaux yeux nacré. Son patron avait tout d'un goujat, il avait un nombre incalculable de défauts mais ... il avait été le seul à prendre sa défense et à essayer de lui donner un peu confiance en elle.

_ Tu parles, ricana légèrement le chef des Hyuga, on ne fait pas une brillante jeune femme avec une trainée pareille !

Hinata sentit tout à coup le glaive de la souffrance transpercer sans aucune gêne son petit cœur fragile. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler, tout casser, frapper ce père qui n'avait fait que la renier depuis sa naissance ... mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et ses membres tremblaient comme jamais.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de traiter Hinata de la sorte, s'emporta brusquement la jolie maman en se levant violemment de sa chaise.

Cette dernière tomba au sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

_ Assied-toi, ordonna froidement Neji en fixant durement sa femme.

Malgré le ton cassant et sévère de son mari, Tenten ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à défier du regard le père d'Hinata, qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier son audace.

_ Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, menaça le père de Takumi.

_ Non Neji, répondit durement sa femme, j'ai toujours fait comme tu le voulais jusqu'à présent. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne sera pas possible. Je ne supporte plus cette cruauté et ce manque de respect que cet homme prend plaisir à faire subir à sa propre fille ! cria t-elle en montrant son beau-père du doigt, c'est intolérable !

Hinata avait mal et ne prenait pas part à la dispute familiale. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et l'air semblait douloureusement lui manquer. Elle remerciait silencieusement Tenten pour oser la défendre, mais sa douleur semblait occuper toute son attention. Surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce, Neji se leva violemment de sa chaise et fixa méchamment sa femme, qui cria soudainement en se tenant l'épaule gauche.

_ C'est moi qui décide ce qui doit être toléré ou pas ! clama t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune femme sentait la cicatrice de son épaule la torturer de douleur. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

_ Hinata est une ratée et doit être traitée en ratée, point final ! gronda Neji en voyant sa femme s'écrouler sous les souffrances que lui infligeait sa cicatrice.

En voyant sa mère tomber violemment au sol en criant de douleur, Takumi hurla son nom et se précipita vers elle aussi rapidement qu'il put. Les parents et la sœur d'Hinata se levèrent précipitamment, complètement affolés, pour partir chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait appeler les secours, pensant que la jeune femme faisait un malaise. Hinata, elle, se mit difficilement debout et sortit en pleurant de la pièce pour partir de cet endroit maudit. Remarquant qu'il ne restait plus que lui et ses parents, Takumi fixa son père et lui cria sans ménagement:

_ Arrête papa ! Arrête ! T'as pas le droit de faire du mal à maman !

Neji fronça les sourcils aux paroles de son fils et détourna le regard de sa femme. Cette dernière sentit alors la douleur de son épaule partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Takumi souffla de soulagement et caressa la joue de sa mère, un air inquiet collé au visage.

_ Ca va, maman ? T'as encore mal ?

Tenten sourit, toujours allongée contre le carrelage glacée de la salle à manger des Hyuga.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, rassura t-elle encore un peu sonnée en essayant en vain de se relever, ça va mieux.

Takumi leva alors les yeux vers son père, qui s'approcha de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras afin de la porter.

_ On rentre, Takumi ! lança Neji d'un ton neutre avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sakura soupira légèrement en posant le crayon qu'elle avait dans la main depuis déjà quelques heures sur sa table basse en verre. Elle s'étendit sans délicatesse sur son canapé en souriant sereinement. Le service que la rose devait rendre au Nara était pour toute âme censée, dangereux et subtile. Mais l'Haruno avait toute confiance en ses capacités. Elle avait un esprit vif et réfléchi, qui lui permettait souvent de manipuler à sa guise les personnes de son entourage. Elle avait l'art de poser les bonnes questions, de détourner avec facilité toute conversation sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et même parfois, de changer avec habilité les opinions des personnes avec qui elle conversait. Sakura sourit en pensant déjà à la manière dont elle allait rouler dans la farine cet homme de pouvoir … Uchiwa ou pas, personne n'avait jamais résisté à son art. Elle allait lui faire dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre sans que lui-même s'en rendre compte. Shikamaru voulait des indices bien précis, ce qui facilitait le travail de l'artiste. Au moins, elle n'ira pas par quatre chemins et entrera sans aucune gêne dans le vif du sujet. Et si par malheur son plan ne marchait pas, il fallait passer au plan B : intrusion silencieuse chez la victime chercher elle-même les preuves qu'il lui fallait.

Soudain, la jeune femme fut coupée dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable, qui vibrait avec frénésie dans la poche de son jean. La rose soupira en prenant avec habilité l'objet de communication qu'elle mit contre son oreille après avoir appuyé sur le bouton vert.

_ Mademoiselle Haruno, j'écoute !

_ …

_ Hinata ?! sursauta t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils fins, qu'est-ce que … Hina calme-toi enfin, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

_ …

_ C'est encore ton père, c'est ça ? demanda la rose avec amertume.

_ …

_ Oh … c'est pas vrai, soupira t-elle en massant douloureusement sa nuque, écoute Hina … il faut que tu te calmes, arrête de pleurer !

_ …

_ Je sais bien. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ta famille ne changera jamais … ne va plus à ces satanés repas de famille le dimanche, regarde dans quel état tu es, enfin !

_ …

_ Tout le monde sait que les Hyuga sont infectes et horribles ! Tu n'es pas comme ta famille, alors tu as le droit de couper les ponts avec eux s'ils te font trop souffrir.

_ …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là dans quelques minutes, s'écria t-elle en se levant avec rapidité de son canapé pour aller chercher son sac à main.

_ …

_ Tu préfères rester seule ? Tu es vraiment sûre ? demanda t-elle, inquiète de l'état de son amie d'enfance.

_ …

_ Comme tu voudras, se résigna la rose, mais si tu n'as pas le moral, appelle-moi !

_ …

_ Tenten ? demanda t-elle, surprise, en se recouchant sur son canapé. Elle est malade ?

_ …

_ Très bien, je vais l'appeler pour savoir, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Tenten à l'appareil, lança la jeune mère en se relevant légèrement sur son lit.

_ …

_ Oh Sakura, s'écria t-elle toute joyeuse, comment ça va ?

_ …

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien. J'ai juste fait un malaise pendant le repas, se moqua t-elle en souriant, le médecin a tout mit sur le compte du stress.

_ …

_ Oui. Il a dit que je devais me reposer et que je devais surement en faire trop.

_ …

_ Je t'assure que je ne fais rien de si extraordinaire ! se défendit la Hyuga en voyant son mari entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau, où une tasse fumante était posée. La semaine je m'occupe de Takumi et je continue tranquillement mes peintures pour la prochaine exposition.

_ …

_ C'est quand même bizarre, soupira t-elle en souriant à son mari lorsque celui-ci posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, en tout cas Neji m'a consigné dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, plaisanta t-elle.

La phrase de la belle brune eut pour effet de faire lever au ciel les yeux nacré de Neji.

_ …

_ Oui, je suis couchée pendant que mon merveilleux mari s'occupe de moi.

_ …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai demain pour te donner des nouvelles.

_ …

_ A demain, répondit-elle en éteignant son portable pour le poser sur sa table de nuit, prêt du plateau que Neji avait déposé.

_ Tu as intérêt à boire ça, la menaça Neji en désignant la tasse fumante tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, prêt de sa femme, qui sourit aux paroles de son mari.

_ Oui Monsieur mon mari, plaisanta t-elle en le fixant amoureusement.

_ C'est pour te calmer et te déstresser, lui expliqua t-il en la fixant à son tour de son regard glacé, tu dois en prendre trois par jour.

_ Tu sais ce qui me calmerait vraiment beaucoup ? lui demanda t-elle en souriant légèrement.

_ Oui, répondit-il froidement en commençant à se lever, bois ton thé.

_ Embrasse-moi, supplia sa femme en l'attrapant désespérément par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de se lever complètement.

Neji se rassit calmement près de sa femme, son bras toujours piégé dans ses mains fines. Il prit ces dernières et les embrassa légèrement du bout des lèvres.

_ On s'est disputé tout à l'heure, lança subitement la Hyuga, mais je ne suis pas fâchée, mon chéri.

_ Pourtant tu devrais, répondit t-il avec neutralité en continuant d'embrasser les mains de sa femme en descendant doucement ses baisers sur ses bras fins.

_ C'est vrai que tu m'as très mal parlé, s'indigna t-elle en sentant les lèvres de son mari dans son cou, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu n'es pas non plus responsable de mon malaise, plaisanta t-elle.

_ Bien sur que si, lâcha son mari en l'embrassant langoureusement.

_ Mais non, ria légèrement Tenten, notre dispute ne m'a pas autant stressé que le médecin veut bien te le faire croire.

_ Et moi je ne suis pas aussi irréprochable que tu sembles bien vouloir te le faire croire, lui répondit-il en posant son front contre celui de sa femme. Je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès ou si tu n'as jamais rien remarqué …

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû remarquer ? lui demanda t-elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

_ Arrête de jouer à l'idiote, s'énerva t-il en piégeant brutalement sa femme entre le lit et son corps, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu veux bien le faire croire ! Je sais que … tu sais.

_ Que je sais quoi, Neji ? demanda t-elle sérieusement en plongeant ses noisettes dans un paysage neigeux.

_ Tu sais ce que j'ai fait il y a quelques années déjà … et tu sais que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais.

Soudain, la jeune femme sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire depuis déjà quelques minutes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour … il lui révèlerait de son plein gré.

_ Je ne sais pas, Neji, lui avoua t-elle, j'ai juste … remarqué des choses étranges pendant … pendant toutes ces années. Mais je pensais que …

_ Tu pensais que tu te faisais des idées, finit-il à sa place en la fixant avec tendresse.

_ Oui … avoua sa femme en laissant couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues pâle, mmmh … ce Sasuke Uchiwa … c'est lui qui tire les ficelles … pas vrai … ?

Son mari hocha légèrement la tête pour faire comprendre à sa femme que la réalité qu'elle avait voulu fuir était bien réelle.

_ Et … ces histoires de … démons et de … de complot contre Dieu …, dit-elle difficilement, c'est …

_ C'est la vérité, trancha Neji.

Tenten sentit son cœur s'arrêter et son estomac remonter violemment. Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait cessé d'entendre des conversations entre son mari et des interlocuteurs inconnus par téléphone … elle avait surpris des discutions entre plusieurs hommes de main de Sasuke avec ce dernier … et même Naruto … ils parlaient tous de sectes, de menaces, d'ange, de religion … et parfois … du diable lui-même. Mais malgré tout ça, elle avait résisté à la curiosité et avait préféré faire comme si rien n'était arrivé à ses oreilles innocentes. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Sa vie était parfaite … pourquoi tout gâcher sur de simples doutes ?

_ Mais alors … qu'est-ce que … qui es-tu ? demanda t-elle, la voix plus que brisée.

Le Hyuga sourit légèrement à la question de sa femme.

_ Je suis Neji Hyuga, … et personne d'autre.

_ Mais … pourquoi dis-tu que … que tu n'es plus le même …

_ Ca s'est passé au lycée, soupira t-il en caressant avec douceur la joue mouillée de Tenten, j'avais à peine dix-sept ans et … j'étais sans cesse rabaissé par mon père qui refusait que j'hérite de ses sociétés qui me revenaient de droit. Il disait que j'étais la honte de la famille à cause de ma mère.

_ Ta mère, Neji ? demanda t-elle sans comprendre, mais tu as toujours été le préféré des Hyuga … le chouchou de tous … le meilleur en tout, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le numéro un …

_ Oui, ricana t-il sans cesser de fixer sa femme, ça c'était ce que racontait tout le monde mais … en réalité mon père me détestait parce-que ma mère était partie avec un autre homme. Suite à ca, il s'est remarié et ne cessait de répéter que j'étais le fils d'une trainée. J'étais voué à l'échec. Et pour couronner le tout, la fille que je convoitais depuis toujours était dans les bras d'un autre … Mais Sasuke est venu me voir et m'a expliqué son statut, ses objectifs, et la vérité … il m'a proposé un pacte. Si je devenais un de ses sbires, toutes les portes de la réussite s'ouvriraient pour moi. Les personnes gênantes deviendraient hors d'état de nuire et tous mes désirs pourraient s'accomplir sans difficulté. Mais en échange, il fallait que je lui sois fidèle et dévoué. J'ai accepté sans aucune hésitation. Et c'est là que ma vie a radicalement changé …

Tenten n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait passé un pacte avec le fils du diable … pour ça …

_ Tu as accepté de faire le mal, s'indigna t-elle douloureusement, … pour obtenir ce que tu convoitais … pour ta réussite personnelle … c'est répugnant, jugea t-elle en essayant de se débattre en vain de l'emprise que son mari avait sur elle.

_ Si je n'avais pas fait ça, continua Neji en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, tu ne serais pas dans mes bras depuis toutes ces années et Takumi n'existerait que dans mes rêves les plus fous !

La jeune femme cessa soudainement de se débattre en fixant avec crainte son amant.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? s'inquiéta t-elle, même sans ce pacte je serais devenue ta femme, idiot ! Je t'aime et ce pacte ne m'a jamais influencé puisque mon cœur t'appartenait bien avant tout ça ! Avoue plutôt que je suis la remplaçante de cette fille que tu voulais tant mais que tu n'as pas pu avoir, s'énerva t-elle tout à coup.

Devant la colère grandissante de sa femme, Neji fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'énervait après lui. Mais lorsque la raison lui frappa de plein fouet le visage, un sourire au coin apparut sur son visage de porcelaine.

_ Tu es jalouse ? demanda t-il, apparemment ravi.

_ Et en plus tu oses me poser la question, s'emporta t-elle avant de sentir les lèvres de son amant prendre possession des siennes.

_ Je n'ai désiré que toi dans toute mon existence, lui avoua t-il en la ré-embrassant. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais me rendre des comptes ! Pourquoi es-tu parti dans les bras de Lee alors que tu m'aimais tellement ?

_ Quoi ? demanda t-elle, sans comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Mais …

_ Oui, Tenten. La fille que je convoitais c'était toi. Au moment où j'avais enfin réuni tout mon courage pour t'avouer mon amour tu es sorti avec lui sans aucune explication !

_ Neji …, murmura Tenten complètement abasourdie, je … je ne savais pas … j'étais juste … triste et … je me sentais seule parce-que tu faisais comme si … comme si je t'étais indifférente et sans importance. Et quand Lee m'a demandé de sortir avec lui … j'ai accepté tout de suite … parce-que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me réconforter …

_ Je vois, murmura t-il à son tour, mais tu dois savoir quelque chose d'important. Lorsque j'ai passé mon pacte, la première chose que je voulais obtenir … c'était toi. Alors quelques jours plus tard, Lee s'est suicidé dans son appartement …

_ Non, s'indigna t-elle subitement en se relevant légèrement, ne me dis pas que … que c'est toi qui …

_ Je n'ai rien fait, se rattrapa t-il avec rapidité en se mettant debout près du lit conjugal, mais si je n'avais pas passé ce pacte … Lee serait toujours en vie.

La pauvre Tenten poussa subitement un cri de rage et se leva difficilement du lit pour se jeter sur son mari. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, tapa de ses poings son torse d'acier et cria.

_ C'est toi qui l'as tué ! C'est toi qui l'as tué !

Neji ne fit rien pour empêcher sa femme de se défouler sur lui. Il baissa juste le regard, honteux de ses actes passés.

_ Assassin ! Tu me dégoutes ! Assassin !

Mais la crise d'hystérie de la dame Hyuga fut interrompu par Takumi, qui toqua doucement sur la porte ouverte pour faire signaler sa présence. Sa mère frappa une dernière fois le torse de son mari pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en s'écroulant pitoyablement sur le parquet de la chambre, aux pieds de son mari. Ce dernier regarda son fils avec autorité et lui dit calmement :

_ Va te coucher, Takumi. Maman ne se sent pas très bien à cause du malaise qu'elle a fait cet après-midi. Borde-toi comme un grand, je dois m'occuper d'elle, dit-il avec douceur en s'agenouillant au niveau de sa femme.

_ D'accord, répondit son fils dans un sourire forcé, bonne nuit papa ! finit-il en disparaissant dans le couloir après avoir convenablement fermé la porte.

Neji serra Tenten dans ses bras, toujours agenouillé près d'elle. Cette dernière n'eut aucune réaction, son regard ne cessait de fixer continuellement le sol.

_ Va t-en, chuchota t-il à l'oreille de sa femme. Je suis un monstre. Pars loin de moi et refait ta vie … c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Tu pourras voir Takumi tant que tu le voudras … mais il doit rester ici. Lui aussi, il est sous l'emprise du mal … le pacte vaut pour moi et ma descendance.

Le Hyuga lâcha sa femme à contrecœur et se leva pour partir de la chambre, mais Tenten le rattrapa et se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir. Neji ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire.

_ Jamais je ne partirai d'ici, s'exclama t-elle entre deux baisers, vous êtes toute ma vie et je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Même si tu étais le diable en personne, même si tu avais tué volontairement Lee, jamais je ne pourrais cesser un seul instant de t'aimer.

_**Amy.**_


	4. Lorsque l'âme est pure

_**Chapitre Quatrième : Lorsque L'âme Est Pure**_

Kiba soupira en posant lourdement ses jumelles sur le bureau en bois de rose, situé à quelques centimètres de son siège. Il fit craquer quelques articulations qui le faisaient souffrir, dû à une immobilité de longue durée, et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, fixant avec détermination sa baie vitrée qui donnait en plein sur le boulevard principal.

_ Tu vas te décider, oui ou merde ? grogna le ténébreux en observant avec soin l'appartement d'en face. Tu vas bien finir par ramener tes potes, se persuada t-il en reprenant sa paire de jumelles qu'il mit sur son nez. Tu sais … ceux de ta secte, là. Aller, tu vas bien nous organiser une de tes petites réunions pas nettes, lança t-il à sa proie en la voyant prendre le téléphone et composer un numéro. Oui c'est ça … appelle-les ! ricana l'assassin en reposant ses jumelles.

Mais l'Inuzuka fut interrompu dans son espionnage par sa petite-amie, qui vint près de lui, une bière à la main.

_ Tiens, mon chéri ! lança t-elle en lui tendant la boisson qu'il avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'assassin prit la main valide d'Ino et l'embrassa délicatement avant de prendre son rafraichissant.

_ Merci jolie demoiselle, lui dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

La jeune femme lui sourit amoureusement, puis posa ses yeux azurs sur la paire de jumelles, posée sur le bureau de son petit-ami. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, enfin ? demanda t-elle sérieusement en croisant lourdement ses bras, montrant à l'Inuzuka son mécontentement. Je suis sure que tu mâtes la voisine d'en face, l'accusa t-elle agressivement en le pointant subitement du doigt.

A l'accusation de la jolie blonde, l'assassin sursauta et s'étrangla presque avec le liquide qui était en train de passer dans sa gorge. Il voulut nier avec rapidité, mais ses poumons ne lui laissèrent pas le temps. Il toussa pendant quelques minutes, puis reprit finalement son souffle en tapant avec force son torse carré et musclé.

_ Ca va pas la tête ! s'écria t-il en attrapant sa dulcinée par la taille pour la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, j'ai la plus belle fille du pays dans mon lit. Pourquoi j'irai regarder les autres ? s'indigna t-il comme si cette logique était évidente.

Ino le regarda fixement, essayant de trouver un indice qui pourrait faire accuser son petit-ami de mentir.

_ Alors explique-moi ce que tu fais avec ces jumelles depuis ce matin, le menaça t-elle, sinon …

_ C'est pour le boulot ma fleur, lui répondit-il avec tendresse en entourant sa taille fine de ses deux bras.

_ Tu assassines avec des jumelles maintenant ? demanda t-elle ironiquement en prenant ces dernières entre ses mains, je suis impatiente de voir ça.

Kiba soupira légèrement en fixant avec amusement sa petite-amie.

_ J'espionne, si tu veux tout savoir.

Ino fut surprise par la réponse de l'assassin.

_ De l'espionnage ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes …

_ Oui je sais, lui répondit-il en embrassant délicatement son épaule nue, mais j'ai du faire une exception … c'est un client spécial …

_ Ah … se résigna la blondinette en mettant les jumelles sur son nez, et qui est-ce que tu surveilles ? demanda t-elle avec curiosité.

_ Ino, soupira le brun sur un ton de reproche.

_ Oui je sais, soupira t-elle à son tour en posant les jumelles sur le bureau, ton boulot est ultraconfidentiel. Je ne dois rien savoir pour ma propre sécurité …

_ Si tu le sais, pourquoi essaies-tu toujours de demander ? lui reprocha l'assassin en passant sa main halée dans les cheveux dorés de la Yamanaka.

_ Parce-qu'au fond je suis curieuse. C'est normal, je suis une femme, lui lança t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Oui, ricana t-il en posant un baiser dans le cou de la blonde, quoi que cette affirmation serait à vérifier, finit-il en essayant de passer sa main dans le short d'Ino.

Cette dernière le repoussa en faisant semblant d'être choquée.

_ C'est pas le moment, s'indigna t-elle en descendant des genoux de Kiba, fini d'espionner l'adversaire et après on verra, dit-elle en montrant du doigt la baie vitrée. Tiens, sursauta t-elle en plissant ses yeux océan afin de mieux voir l'immeuble d'en face, on dirait que Temari et Shika se disputent !

Kiba, qui avait repris une gorgée de bière à ce moment là, se ré-étouffa aux paroles de sa bien-aimée. Le prénom de « Shika » avait déclenché comme une alarme sonore bruyante au fin fond de son esprit. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes, puis se reprit en se tournant sérieusement vers Ino. Cette dernière regardait anxieusement l'immeuble d'en face, ses mains jointes près de sa bouche, comme si elle priait pour que le couple ne se déchire pas trop.

_ Dis-moi Ino, commença lentement le beau brun en remarquant que l'appartement désigné par sa petite-amie était le même que celui qu'il espionnait depuis tout à l'heure, qui est ce Shika ?

_ Bah c'est Shika ! répondit bêtement la pauvre blonde, qui n'avait pas bien compris le but de la question.

_ Tu veux peut-être dire Shikamaru Nara ? Soupçonna t-il en fronçant les sourcils, presque sur de la réponse de la blondinette.

_ Bah oui, mon chéri ! répondit-elle un peu surprise. Tu ne le connais pas ? Pourtant je t'en ais déjà parlé. C'est mon patron !

L'Inuzuka fit de grands yeux à la réponse d'Ino.

_ Ton patron … réfléchit-il anxieusement, alors ce mec … c'est celui de Temari ? s'indigna t-il en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber par la même occasion sa bouteille de bière qui se brisa au sol.

_ Mais enfin regarde ce que tu fais, le gronda la Yamanaka en partant cherche un éponge pour essuyer le parquet autrefois propre.

_ Pardon chérie, dit-il sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait, s'avançant lentement vers la baie vitrée pour regarder la scène de ménage qui se déroulait sur le balcon de l'appartement du Nara. Non, chuchota t-il pour lui-même, … Temari ne peut pas être avec … le fils du chef de cette secte … Bordel de merde ! jura t-il avant de s'écrouler sur son siège pendant qu'Ino finissait d'essuyer le sol.

_ Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta t-elle en posant ses mains blanches sur les épaules lourdes de l'assassin, Shikamaru est quelqu'un de bien … il t'a fait quelque chose ?

_ Pas à moi mon amour …, chuchota t-il difficilement, … dit … tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? lui demanda t-il en se levant pour l'enlacer tendrement.

Ino lui sourit naïvement avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras !

_ Parle-moi un peu de ce Shikamaru …

Hinata passa lentement la grande porte en verre de son bureau, la tête baissée, et le regard vide. En posant son sac à main sur son bureau en bois de rose, elle donna un coup d'œil à l'horloge, accrochée au mur, qui indiquait neuf heures du matin. Ses yeux nacrés se tournèrent alors vers son sac, où elle en sortit un gros dossier d'archives assez épais. Elle serra ce dernier contre sa poitrine et se dirigea calmement vers la porte du bureau de son patron. Ce dernier arrivait généralement une heure plus tôt lorsqu'il ne faisait pas la grasse matinée, tel un écolier refusant d'aller à l'école. La Hyuga toqua courageusement et attendit patiemment que son patron lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Lorsqu'il le fit, la jeune femme entra sans hésitation et se posta comme un piquet devant le bureau de son jeune supérieur. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil, sa chemise blanche ouverte à moitié, en train de boire un verre d'alcool. La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'il pose sa boisson, les yeux toujours baissés, afin de réparer son erreur passée.

_ C'est pour quoi ? demanda froidement le dirigeant en posant bruyamment son alcool sur son bureau avant de lever les yeux vers sa jeune secrétaire.

Cette dernière voulut tout lui expliquer en détails, mais lorsqu'elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir la bouche, sa gorge de noua et son estomac se serra violemment. Elle pensa soudainement à l'insulte que son père avait lancé devant tout le monde la veille. Il l'avait traité de trainée … il avait ainsi laissé entendre à tout le monde qu'elle couchait avec son patron pour se faire aimer de lui … la rumeur allait surement se répandre … elle ne connaissait que trop bien sa famille. Hinata ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue pâle. Baissant encore plus la tête pour que son patron ne voit rien, elle posa avec rapidité le dossier sur le bureau du jeune homme et bafouilla un faible :

_ C'est pour vous.

Cela fait, elle repartit en vitesse sans même saluer son supérieur.

_ Permettez-moi d'insister, s'indigna la jeune rose, c'est très important !

La première secrétaire de l'Uchiwa soupira bruyamment aux paroles de cette journaliste un peu trop collante.

_ Je vous ais déjà dit que Monsieur Uchiwa ne désire plus faire d'interview, répéta encore une fois Karin, il m'a donné l'ordre de refuser toute entrevue avec un journaliste !

_ Et moi je vous dis que c'est très important, insista encore l'Haruno, s'il souhaite me congédier qu'il le face lui-même !

Soudain, l'homme tant convoité sortit avec rapidité de son bureau.

_ Monsieur Uchiwa, l'interpella Sakura en s'approchant de lui, s'il vous plait je vous pris de m'accorder un entretien.

_ Mademoiselle Haruno, s'énerva Karin en se levant de sa chaise, cela suffit ! Oh Monsieur Uchiwa je suis vraiment désolée, mais cette jeune femme ne veut rien savoir ! Elle est journaliste et …

_ Cela m'est égal, lança froidement l'Ambassadeur en continuant sa route, je suis pressé il est presque midi !

Mais Sakura ne se laissa pas abattre et le suivit telle une abeille attirée pas une fleur à travers les couloirs de l'immense entreprise.

_ Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et je suis journaliste comme vous la dit votre secrétaire, expliqua t-elle en s'efforçant de marcher au rythme du jeune ténébreux qui ne semblait pas écouter ce qu'elle disait.

_ Je ne m'entretiens plus avec les journalistes, trancha t-il en tournant à une intersection, ma secrétaire vous la sans doute déjà dit !

_ Oui bien sur, répondit-elle avec vigueur, mais mon patron souhaite vraiment que je réalise cette interview car il s'intéresse beaucoup à votre travail et à votre personne. Il voudrait publier quelque chose qui ferait taire les mauvaises langues à votre sujet, baragouina la jeune femme en souriant légèrement.

Les deux jeunes arrivèrent bien vite aux ascenseurs. L'Uchiwa appuya vivement sur le bouton afin d'appeler son moyen de transport de quelques minutes.

_ L'opinion des autres ne m'intéresse pas, c'est pour cela que je ne fais plus d'entretien de ce genre, soupira t-il en se tournant vers la journaliste pour la première fois.

_ S'il vous plait, insista la jolie rose en s'approchant de l'ennemi du Nara, c'est la seule façon pour moi d'obtenir une promotion, mentit-elle avec aisance.

Un bruit sonore se fit entendre, signe que l'ascenseur était enfin là. Les deux protagonistes entrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur, avant que Sakura ne continu son manège.

_ Vous voulez une promotion, ricana t-il une fois les portes de la machine fermées, vous n'avez cas coucher avec votre patron. Ca marche à chaque coup !

Sakura sentit la rage monter en elle. Quel abruti, ce mec ! Il était bien plus difficile à manipuler qu'elle aurait pensé … malgré la réflexion vexante, la fleur ne lui fit rien voir. Si la pitié ne marchait pas avec lui, il fallait changer de tactique, elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour le convaincre.

_ Je vous en supplie, rajouta t-elle dramatiquement en se mettant à genoux près de lui, je suis prête à vous payer si vous m'aider … je vous en prie !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent mademoiselle Haruno, j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, dit-il avec une neutralité déconcertante.

_ Alors je vous rendrai un service, s'empressa t-elle de dire, n'importe lequel. Je peux vous être utile, je vous assure ! J'ai beaucoup de contacts si cela peut vous être bénéfique.

L'Uchiwa resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant sans vraiment le montrer à la journaliste. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent finalement, ils sortirent tous les deux, mais le dirigeant s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la manipulatrice.

_ C'est d'accord, lâcha t-il sans émotion.

Sakura hurla de joie intérieurement. Ca avait été dur, mais elle avait finalement réussi.

_ Je vous remercie infiniment, dit-elle complètement ravie en faisant une petite courbette devant lui.

_ Je suis pressé pour le moment, lui expliqua t-il rapidement, mais venez à ma soirée d'anniversaire mercredi soir. J'organise cela dans mon manoir, nous conclurons un deal lorsque la soirée nous le permettra.

_ Comme vous voudrez Monsieur Uchiwa, dit-elle en souriant.

_ Au revoir, lança t-il rapidement en se retournant pour partir.

Hinata leva les yeux vers son horloge. Il était midi vingt. La Hyuga soupira légèrement en fermant le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. Sa pause commençait à midi, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : sauter de sa fenêtre pour s'écraser pitoyablement sur le bitume. La douleur de son cœur surpassait celle de sa faim … son dernier repas datait déjà d'hier midi, mais malgré ça, aucune motivation ne boosta la pauvre Hinata. Au moment où cette dernière décida de continuer à travailler, son patron sortit de son bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de sa secrétaire et lança froidement :

_ Venez manger avec moi, Hyuga.

La jeune femme fut tellement surprise de la proposition de Naruto, qu'elle leva vivement ses yeux nacré vers lui, oubliant de garder la tête baissée afin d'éviter que ses horribles cernes soient visibles.

_ Euh … je suis désolée mais je …, essaya t-elle d'articuler, … je n'ai pas faim … vraiment.

_ Je ne tolèrerai pas un refus, Hyuga, menaça t-il sans cérémonie, vous venez un point c'est tout.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il ouvrit la grande porte en verre, invitant sa secrétaire à passer en première. Hinata ne put refuser encore une fois malgré son mauvais état. Elle se résigna et fit ce que Naruto attendait d'elle. Une fois sortis du bureau, les deux jeunes gens traversèrent l'entreprise en silence, jusqu'à arriver aux ascenseurs. Le blondin appela la machine, qui pour une fois, ouvrit immédiatement ses portes. Une fois les portes refermées sur eux, Naruto se tourna vers sa secrétaire et lança sans cérémonie :

_ Où avez-vous eu ces documents ?

Hinata, qui ne comprit pas toute de suite de quoi il parlait, le regarda complètement perdue. Elle l'interrogea du regard, ce qui énerva son patron, qui la plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « stop » de la machine afin que cette dernière s'arrête selon son plan.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? paniqua la Hyuga, qui essayait en vain de se débattre de l'emprise de Naruto.

_ Je veux une réponse claire et nette, ordonna t-il froidement en s'approchant du visage de porcelaine d'Hinata, où avez-vous trouvé les documents que vous m'avez donné ce matin ?

_ Euh … et bien … aux archives de la ville, lui répondit-elle difficilement en cessant de se débattre pour rien.

Le Namikaze sembla tout à coup réfléchir à toute vitesse, toujours collé à la jeune femme, qui priait pour que son patron ne devienne pas violent.

_ Non c'est impossible, conclut-il en la fixant méchamment, cela fait des années que je cherche ces documents et je suis déjà allé vérifier aux archives, il n'y avait rien. Vous mentez ! s'emporta t-il en la plaquant encore plus contre la paroi.

_ Non … c'est la vérité, paniqua la pauvre brunette en sentant la colère de Naruto grandir. Je vous jure !

_ Vous voulez la chute de Sasuke, pas vrai ? tilta t-il brusquement, vous êtes ici pour me surveiller ? Ou peut-être aidez-vous votre cousin à nous trahir ?! Vous faites partie du cercle ? Répondez ! cria t-il hors de lui.

Hinata était plus que paniquée, mais surtout … elle ne comprenait absolument rien aux paroles du Namikaze.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, murmura t-elle complètement apeurée. Je n'ai fait que vous remettre les documents qui étaient si précieux à vos yeux …

_ Non je ne crois pas du tout, petite comédienne ! l'accusa t-il en tapant de son poing sur la paroi de l'ascenseur, ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd aux oreilles de la victime.

Le mal de tête de cette dernière s'accentua violemment, la faisant à présent souffrir le martyr.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? pleura t-elle brusquement en voyant le Namikaze coller son front contre le sien, je ne comprends rien !

Naruto ne prit pas en compte les exclamations de sa secrétaire et noya son regard, qui passa de bleu à rouge, dans les perles de son adversaire. Hinata se calma tout à coup en se noyant à son tour dans les yeux démoniaques du blondin.

_ Devant Balthazar peut-être, grogna t-il légèrement, mais devant les flammes de l'Enfer tu ne saurais mentir !

La jeune Hyuga fut comme hypnotisée par les flammes qui dansaient mal sainement dans les yeux du beau blond. Oubliant jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était, elle se retrouva inconsciemment soumise à la volonté du démon.

_ Maintenant nous allons reprendre, ma belle. Où as-tu trouvé les documents que je cherchais ? demanda t-il d'une voix grave.

_ Aux archives, répondit calmement Hinata, les yeux complètement noyés dans les flammes.

_ Comment as-tu réussi à sortir ces documents des archives ?

_ Mon oncle travaille là-bas. Il m'a prêté la clef pour y entrer.

_ Et dans quel but as-tu fait ça ? demanda t-il, l'air menaçant, prêt à la tuer s'il venait à apprendre qu'elle était une espionne.

_ Je voulais réparer mes erreurs. Je ne supportai pas l'idée de vous avoir fait tant de mal à cause de ma maladresse. Vous étiez si triste, ça m'a brisé le cœur.

A la réponse de la Hyuga, le démon leva les sourcils, apparemment surpris. Ses muscles de détendirent un peu, mais il décida de continuer son interrogatoire afin d'avoir la certitude que cette fille n'était pas dangereuse pour eux.

_ Connais-tu le cercle ?

_ Non, répondit simplement la brunette.

_ Bien, murmura t-il en laissant à ses yeux le privilège de redevenir aussi bleu que le ciel, ton âme est pure. C'est plutôt rare …

Le Namikaze se détacha légèrement de la jeune femme tandis que celle-ci reprenait tranquillement ses esprits.

_ Désolé de vous avoir un peu malmené, s'excusa t-il en voyant le regard paniqué de sa secrétaire, mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de rencontrer des gens mauvais … je pensais que vous m'aviez donné ces documents par intérêt.

Hinata avait l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode ...

_ Euh … je … enfin c'est … ce n'est pas grave, bafouilla t-elle en remarquant que le visage de Naruto était à quelques centimètres du sien.

_ Une âme pure, chuchota t-il en caressant sa joue pâle dans un geste presque tendre, c'est la première fois que j'ai la chance d'en rencontrer une d'aussi près, finit-il en capturant avec avidité les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit bien grand les yeux sous le choc.

Mais malgré la surprise, Hinata ne se débattit pas. Elle laissa à Naruto le plaisir de caresser sa langue dans un balai somptueux. Le démon passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bleutés en approfondissant encore plus le baiser. La Hyuga sentit ses jambes défaillir … c'était comme si son énergie partait au fur et à mesure … comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit. Sans parler de son cœur qui battait la chamade à tout rompre ... que lui arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi se laissait-elle embrasser aussi facilement ? Ce fut le Namikaze qui mit fin au baiser lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme perdre toutes ses forces. Il la plaqua alors contre lui pour éviter qu'elle s'écroule à terre.

_ Je me sens …. pas bien, lança la jeune femme en entendant le blond lui demander si elle allait bien.

Le jeune démon s'agenouilla au sol en allongeant délicatement sa protégée afin de prendre son poul et vérifier sa température en posant son front sur le sien.

_ J'ai envie de vomir, se plaignit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ A quand remonte votre dernier repas ? demanda calmement le blondin en remarquant que la jeune femme n'avait pas de fièvre.

_ Hier midi il me semble, répondit-elle en essayant de se relever en vain.

_ Ce n'est pas très intelligent, réprimanda Naruto en aidant la jeune femme à se relever, je vous emmène à Ishiraku, il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose !

_ Ino Yamanaka à l'appareil, répondit la jolie blonde en allongeant ses jambes sur son bureau.

_ …

_ Oh Sakura ! s'exclama Ino, apparemment ravie, alors raconte !

_ …

_ Sérieux ? s'écria t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, il a accepté ?!

_ …

_ Humm, soupçonna Ino en fronçant les sourcils, tu devrais te méfier quand même … s'il t'a invité à sa soirée, qui est je te le rappelle « réservée aux plus grands », c'est qu'il veut coucher avec toi !

_ …

_ Je suis sérieuse ! s'indigna t-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, crois-moi … étant journaliste depuis plus longtemps que toi je peux te dire que les mecs hauts placés dans ce genre là, j'en ais croisé des tonnes !

_ …

_ Fais quand même attention, lui conseilla son amie, légèrement inquiète.

_ …

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en levant les yeux pour voir si son patron était dans son bureau, je vais prévenir Shika de la situation.

_ …

_ Bien sur que non, s'indigna t-elle légèrement vexée, tu me prends pour qui, enfin ?! Cette opération est secrète et révéler des infos serait dangereux pour chacun de nous … tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

_ …

_ Je le sais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la blondinette en souriant, je ne laisse passer aucune info à personne … après tout comme tu le dis si bien, je suis le pilier de l'affaire … tout passe par moi …

_ …

_ Oui je comprends. Rappelle-moi quand t'as du nouveau.

_ …

_ A plus.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous étiez une habituée d'Ishiraku, lança t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, si je l'avais su plus tôt je vous aurez déjà invité !

Hinata ne répondit rien, trop perturbée pour pouvoir ouvrir la bouche. Elle marchait silencieusement depuis tout à l'heure, écoutant parler son patron, apparemment de très bonne humeur. Il parlait gaiement de tout et de rien … comme si l'homme qu'elle avait connu depuis quelques semaines déjà avait totalement disparu. Le Namikaze prétentieux et hautain s'était évaporé pour laisser place à un homme chaleureux et attentionné. Quoi de plus déstabilisant pour la jeune femme qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce changement d'attitude, et puis … ne parlons même pas du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques heures plutôt. En temps normal, Hinata ne se serait posée aucune question et aurait frappé de son poing frêle le visage de ce sale type qui avait osé l'embrasser sans son autorisation. Cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois étant plus jeune, mais Sakura lui avait vite appris à se défendre contre ces pervers un peu trop collants. Mais malheureusement … cette fois-ci avait été une exception. Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était même laissé embrasser … mais le pire, c'est qu'elle avait répondu avec ardeur à ce baiser. La Hyuga avait aimé la caresse de cette langue étrangère, l'étreinte de ces bras brûlants, le désir de ce corps passionné. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien … La jeune femme ne comprenait plus rien. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi réceptive aux avances de son patron alors que son corps avait depuis longtemps rejeté toute idée d'être à nouveau touché ? A cette pensée, Hinata sentit sa blessure se ré-ouvrir violemment pour la torturer encore une fois. A la vue de son visage torturé, Naruto perdit son sourire jovial. Il pensait qu'avec le repas qu'il lui avait ordonné de manger, son humeur se serait améliorée.

_ Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ? demanda t-il calmement en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, je vous fais peur ?

_ Euh … je ne sais pas … enfin non, je veux dire …

_ Eh calmez-vous, la rassura t-il en souriant, je ne vais pas vous manger … enfin, seulement si vous êtes sage !

La jeune femme le regarda de travers, pour ensuite pouffer dans ses mains jointes, amusée par les paroles du Namikaze. Son rire l'obligea à s'arrêter en plein milieu du trottoir, ce que Naruto fit par la suite en souriant.

_ Ah enfin, s'exclama t-il tout fier, j'ai réussi à vous faire rire !

Une fois calmée, Hinata lui sourit de toutes ses dents, lui montrant pour la première fois son beau visage de porcelaine à la lumière du soleil. A cette vue, Naruto perdit immédiatement son sourire et passa sa main halé sur la joue de son âme pure, s'approchant par la même occasion de son visage.

_ Vous ne dormez pas la nuit ? demanda t-il en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils d'or.

_ Euh … si, essaya de répondre la jolie brune, complètement perturbée par sa question et la proximité de leur visage.

_ Alors pourquoi je vois de si vilaines cernes sur votre si beau visage ?

En comprenant que sa mauvaise nuit et ses larmes incessantes avaient marqué son visage, Hinata baissa les yeux.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en tournant la tête sur le coté, … le chagrin est courant pour tout le monde.

_ Un chagrin d'amour ? demanda t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Hinata réfléchit un instant à la question de son supérieur. Un chagrin d'amour ? Elle ne souffrait pas à cause de l'amour qu'elle portait à un homme mais de l'amour qu'elle portait à sa famille … elle souffrait du manque d'amour … espérant chaque jour en cachette que son père lui donne cette sensation d'être aimé, de compter, d'être importante. Mais elle souffrait aussi à cause de … _lui_.

_ C'est tout comme, lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

_ Qui est-il ? demanda t-il sans ménagement en crispant brusquement son visage.

_ Qui donc ? demanda t-elle, surprise.

_ Et bien l'homme qui vous met dans cet état ! Il mérite une punition, s'irrita le Namikaze en fixant durement sa secrétaire.

_ C'est vraiment gentil, le remercia t-elle en souriant légèrement, mais cet acte serait au-dessus de vos forces.

Naruto se mit à ricaner froidement.

_ Vraiment, vous me vexez. Je suis le fils de l'ancien président, alors je pense avoir la force et le pouvoir de punir qui bon me semble. Qui est cet homme ?

_ C'est mon père, se résigna t-elle en baissant lentement sa tête pour admirer ses pieds.

_ Hiashi ? s'étonna le démon, vous êtes malheureuse parce qu'il vous a déshérité ?

La Hyuga sentit violemment la colère la gagner.

_ Mais vous ne comprenez rien, s'emporta t-elle en poussant avec force le jeune homme loin d'elle, je me fiche d'être déshéritée ! Je me fiche de l'argent, je m'en fou ! cria t-elle en pleine rue, faisant par la même occasion peur aux passants qui changeaient rapidement de trottoir. Tout ce que je veux c'est … c'est qu'il m'aime ! sanglota t-elle en se retournant pour pleurer contre le mur qui définissait la façade avant d'un immeuble.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa le démon en s'approchant lentement d'elle, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, finit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa secrétaire avant de l'enlacer tendrement contre lui.

_ Ce ... ce n'est rien, lui répondit Hinata sans bouger d'un pouce, c'est moi qui suis trop sensible.

_ Non, démentit son patron en approchant ses lèvres près de son oreille, aucun père ne devrait renier son enfant … c'est une chose cruelle et malheureusement typiquement humaine.

Le démon la lâcha alors lentement pour la retourner vers lui.

_ Il faut oublier Hiashi et continuer à vivre sans lui, lui conseilla t-il en essuyant de ses deux pouces les larmes de sa secrétaire, c'est la seule manière de ne pas souffrir.

_ Oui …, approuva t-elle en reniflant légèrement, je vais … essayer.

_ Bien, conclut-il en lui prenant la main, venez maintenant. Il est quatorze heures passées …

_ Tu plaisantes ? s'emporta l'Uchiwa en se retournant vivement vers son sbire de toujours.

_ Je ne crois pas, répondit froidement Neji en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_ Attend, s'indigna le démon en s'approchant dangereusement du Hyuga, tu es en train de me dire que ta femme est au courant de tout ?!

_ En effet. Et si cela te dérange il ne tient qu'à toi de me congédier …

Sasuke resta surpris de la rébellion verbale du Hyuga.

_ Dis moi que je rêve, s'énerva le ténébreux en tournant autour de Neji tel un vautour autour de sa proie, personne ne doit être au courant. C'était la règle, Neji, tu as déjà oublié ou il faut que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? le menana t-il.

_ Tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu voudras, lui expliqua le Hyuga sans broncher, ce qui est fait est fait. Tenten n'est pas stupide, elle s'en est rendu compte, il y a bien longtemps.

_ Tu as raison, répondit calmement le dirigeant en fixant méchamment le Hyuga, ce qui est fait est fait. Je vais donc agir sans me poser plus aucune question. Si ta femme est au courant, elle doit mourir.

_ Ca jamais ! s'énerva Neji, perdant brusquement son calme.

_ Elle peut être un danger pour nous.

_ Elle ne me trahira pas, expliqua rapidement le Hyuga, elle connait les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Me trahir ne servirait en aucun cas ses intérêts personnels.

Sasuke allait crier son mécontentement, mais une idée lui vint tout à coup. Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes, puis vint calmement s'asseoir sur son siège derrière son bureau.

_ J'avais oublié, murmura t-il sereinement, ta femme est une âme pure.

_ En effet, répondit Neji avec un sourire, comprenant où son supérieur voulait en venir, et une âme pure est incapable de trahir qui que ce soit …

_ Puisque vous parlez d'âme pure, intervient rapidement le démon blond en entrant dans le bureau de son cousin, j'ai un scoop qui vaut son pesant d'or, s'exclama t-il fièrement en s'asseyant négligemment sur le siège situé devant le bureau de Sasuke.

Les deux hommes bruns froncèrent les sourcils en remarquant la bonne humeur inhabituelle de leur collègue. Naruto avait un sourire niais sur le visage et semblait complètement reposé, presque … heureux.

_ Oh mon Dieu, soupira l'Hyuga en levant les yeux au ciel, comprenant d'où venait la bonne humeur du blondin.

_ Tu l'as dit, lança l'Uchiwa en fixant profondément son meilleur ami, cette bonne humeur … ce regain d'énergie … cette force décuplée … seul Dieu a le pouvoir de rendre à un homme le meilleur de sa forme en seulement quelques secondes …

_ Tu as embrassé une âme pure, conclut Neji en soupirant.

_ Elle a des lèvres si douces … susurra le blondin pour lui-même en fermant les yeux de bien-être, en un seul baiser elle a réussi à me rendre plus de la moitié de mon énergie … mon énergie, affaiblie par toute cette lumière, toutes ces églises, toutes ces prières qui circulent dans l'atmosphère …

_ C'est qu'en ce moment le soleil est plus vif que d'habitude, avoua Neji en fronçant les sourcils, les croyants prient plus aussi … surement à cause du conflit entre le pays du fer et celui de la terre.

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai ce fichu mal de crâne depuis des semaines, conclut Sasuke en frottant ses tempes douloureuses, il faut que cela cesse !

_ Malheureusement on n'en a pas le pouvoir, soupira Neji, les gens continue de prier, et le soleil d'éclairer nos rues.

_ Supprimer le soleil, rêva Naruto en souriant, ça serait le pied !

_ J'en ai assez de cette faiblesse qui m'habite depuis des semaines, grogna Sasuke en grimaçant de douleur, mes forces diminuent de jours en jours !

_ Fais-toi embrasser par une âme pure, conclut naturellement Naruto comme si cette solution était évidente et simple.

_ Crétin, l'insulta son cousin, où veux-tu que j'en trouve une ? Sur un catalogue ?!

Mais l'Uchiwa s'arrêta subitement en sentant une idée géniale lui traverser l'esprit. Il se calma instantanément et fixa sérieusement le blondin.

_ Qui est cette âme pure que tu as embrassé ?

A la question de son cousin, Naruto afficha un énorme sourire.

_ Si je te le dis, Neji va surement me tuer sur le coup, ricana t-il en posant son regard sur le Hyuga, qui l'interrogea du regard.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? se méfia ce dernier en s'approchant dangereusement de son collègue, si tu as touché à ma femme …

_ Quoi ? s'indigna le Namikaze en le coupant, ça va pas non !? Je ne toucherai jamais à Tenten ! Nan, c'est juste ta cousine, lança t-il sans cérémonie.

Les deux bruns sursautèrent à l'unisson.

_ Pardon ? s'écria le ténébreux, espérant avoir mal compris l'information.

_ Hinata Hyuga, la cousine de Neji, est une âme pure. C'est elle que j'ai embrassé, expliqua clairement le Namikaze pour être sur que l'information était passée.

_ Ma cousine ? s'indigna le Hyuga, impossible …

_ Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité, continua le blondin, j'ai lu dans son âme.

_ Alors il n'y a pas de doute possible, conclut le démon en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, nous avons donc deux âmes pures autour de nous … la femme de Neji, et la secrétaire de Naruto. C'est assez inattendu, réfléchit-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, il me la faut !

_ Qui ça ? demanda son cousin, surpris.

_ Hinata Hyuga, lança t-il sans ménagement, un seul baiser et ma vitalité d'avant reviendra en quelques secondes. Ca te dérange ? demanda t-il à l'Hyuga en tournant son regard corbeau vers lui.

_ Pas vraiment, répondit-il avec une neutralité déconcertante, c'est ma cousine mais c'est une ratée de première, elle est insignifiante à mes yeux.

_ Quelle cruauté, murmura Naruto sans aucune émotion. Elle t'a fait quelque chose pour oser la traiter ainsi ?

_ C'est une incapable, répondit agressivement son acolyte, sa timidité et cet air de sainte-ni-touche me répugnent !

_ Peu importe, trancha le démon en soupirant, où est-elle ?

_ La question que tu devrais plutôt te poser est « comment vais-je faire pour qu'elle accepte un baiser de ma part ? », ricana le Namikaze en se raclant la gorge.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me poser cette question, s'indigna l'héritier en ricanant à son tour.

_ Parce-que c'est comme ça que ça marche, répondit le Hyuga en souriant légèrement, si l'âme pure accepte de t'embrasser ta vitalité revient. Mais si elle te rejette, la vitalité qu'il te reste s'évapore. Et crois-moi, se faire voler sa vitalité par une âme pure est une expérience vraiment déplaisante.

_ Tenten t'a déjà repoussé ? ricana le blondin qui n'avait jamais assisté à une dispute du couple.

_ Oui malheureusement, soupira Neji, lorsqu'elle m'accuse de regarder d'autres femmes il m'est impossible de la toucher. Une vraie furie …

Pendant que Naruto et Neji continuait à parler, Sasuke réfléchit dans son coin. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le peu de vitalité qu'il lui restait … il fallait trouver autre chose. Cette Hinata semblait vraiment prude et intouchable … mais si Naruto avait réussi à l'embrasser, pourquoi pas lui ?

_ Il faut quand même que j'essaie, lança tout à coup le dirigeant, déterminé.

_ Laisse tomber, soupira Naruto en fixant son cousin avec amusement, tu ne sais pas y faire avec les femmes. Elle est farouche et timide. Avec tes gros sabots tu n'y arriveras pas.

_ Je pense que Naruto a raison, renchérit Neji, il possède un certain tact que toi tu ne connais pas.

Soudain, un silence pesant engloutit la pièce. Les trois hommes semblaient réfléchir au problème. Il fallait que Sasuke retrouve sa force et son énergie, c'était vitale.

_ Il reste Tenten, tenta Naruto en lançant un regard craintif à Neji.

_ Hors de question, trancha subitement ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

_ L'Idée de Naruto est vraiment bonne, lança à son tour l'héritier en fixant le Hyuga, maintenant qu'elle sait tout … nous n'avons qu'à lui demander directement.

_ J'ai dit : « hors de question » !

Hinata leva les yeux vers son horloge en baillant de fatigue. Vingt heures. La jeune femme aurait du finir à dix-neuf heures, mais elle avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps afin de traiter elle-même les dossiers de son patron. De toute manière, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, où elle allait devoir se cuisiner quelque chose pour elle seule, s'assoir sur son canapé seule, lire un ou deux bouquins pour faire passer le temps, puis partir se coucher seule … ou plutôt avec son chat, Nobu. A cette pensée, la jeune femme sourit tendrement.

_ Que faites-vous encore ici à cette heure ? demanda le Namikaze en posant l'avant de son corps sur le bureau de sa secrétaire.

Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, Hinata sursauta légèrement avant de lever rapidement son regard vers son patron.

_ Et bien je travaille, répondit-elle simplement, surprise qu'il lui pose une question aussi stupide.

_ Oui, ça je pense l'avoir compris, rit-il légèrement en contournant le bureau pour se poster derrière le siège de sa secrétaire, et sur mes dossiers il me semble, constata t-il en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule pour mieux voir sur quoi elle travaillait.

La jeune Hyuga sentit ses joues s'empourprer brusquement.

_ Euh … je … enfin c'est …, bégaya t-elle en rangeant précipitamment toutes les feuilles du dossier, je suis désolée !

En voyant sa secrétaire complètement paniquée, son sourire s'élargit. Il s'agenouilla doucement à coté de son siège afin que sa tête soit au même niveau que la sienne, et caressa délicatement sa joue d'une pâleur anormale. Ce geste calma instantanément la jeune femme, qui tourna ses perles enneigée vers lui, les joues plus rouge que jamais.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ? s'indigna t-il en continuant son geste tendre.

_ J'avais peur que cela vous ennuie, répondit doucement la jeune femme en détournant le regard, gênée par le geste de son patron. Je voulais juste vous aider parce-que … parce-que vous avez beaucoup de travail.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous priver de vos heures de repos, murmura t-il en approchant lentement ses lèvres du cou pâle de sa secrétaire, il faut que vous vous reposiez Hinata, finit-il en embrassant délicatement cette passerelle de peau.

Lorsque Naruto posa sa bouche contre son cou, Hinata sursauta violemment. Un énorme frisson venait de la parcourir. Voila qu'il recommençait ! Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête cette fois, il le fallait à tout prix. Mais malgré son refus, un grand plaisir l'envahit contre son gré.

_ Arrêtez … s'il vous plait, se plaignit-elle en sentant les lèvres du Namikaze parcourir avec avidité sa gorge.

Mais ce dernier ne prit pas en compte les paroles de l'âme pure. Il descendit ses baisers vers le début de son décolleté, ce qui arracha un faible gémissement à sa prisonnière, qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Naruto sentit alors une fierté sans nom le traverser, comprenant qu'à présent, quelle que soit la volonté de Dieu ou même de Satan lui-même, cette âme pure était la sienne. Il cessa alors son manège et remonta son visage pour prendre possession des lèvres de sa secrétaire. Cette dernière lui répondit avec ardeur en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

_**Amy**__**.**_


	5. Lorsque le Mal sait

Chapitre cinquième: Lorsque le Mal sait

Il était huit heures passé à présent, et la ville était prisonnière de la nuit grandissante, légèrement éclairée par les réverbères du trottoir. La pluie tombait lentement, mouillant le goudron dur des ruelles et obligeant les habitants à s'abriter sous leur parapluie. Hinata marchait nerveusement dans ces rues sombres, faisant légèrement bouger son parapluie au rythme de ses pas. La pauvre Hyuga était perdue. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, aucune solution ne semblait exister … son patron l'avait encore une fois embrassé à sa guise et elle n'avait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Et pire encore, elle avait aimé de tout son être ce contact … encore. La jeune femme souffla bruyamment, fatiguée de ne trouver aucun sens à cette situation. Remarquant qu'elle était arrivée devant son immeuble, la brunette ferma son parapluie et chercha distraitement ses clefs dans son sac à main légèrement humide … mais ne trouva rien. D'abord surprise, elle chercha plus sérieusement, pensant que sa première investigation était trompeuse, mais au bout d'un moment, la Hyuga paniqua, remarquant que ses clefs avaient belle et bien disparues.

_ »Et merde, jura-t-elle avec désespoir, j'ai perdu mes clefs …

C'était vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau ! Il fallait toujours qu'elle perde quelque chose ou qu'elle oublie … elle n'était même pas capable de rentrer chez elle seule ! Hinata soupira en s'appuyant sur le mur humide qui définissait la façade de son immeuble. Complètement accablée elle fixa le sol, laissant la pluie la mouiller à souhait. Laissant la tristesse l'envahir, des larmes légères coulèrent le long de ses joues déjà mouillées par la pluie.

_ Je suis vraiment … nulle, pleura-t-elle, j'en ai assez …

Elle en avait assez ! Assez de son maudit père, assez de son maudit patron, assez de ces gens qui la tourmentaient et la faisaient souffrir. Elle était perdue et ne savait plus comment mener sa vie. Devait-elle dire à son père ce qu'elle pensait de lui ou simplement le fuir comme la peste et l'oublier ? Devait-elle menacer son patron ou se laisser aller au plaisir qu'il lui donnait ? Comment faire … comment faire comprendre au monde entier que l'on en a assez ? Mais la jeune femme arrêta net ses pensées en remarquant qu'une personne s'était arrêtée devant elle et la protégeait de son parapluie. Elle cessa alors de fixer le sol et leva ses yeux nacré vers son patron, qui la regardait avec tendresse.

_ Que … que-faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle surprise en séchant rapidement ses larmes.

_ Et bien la même chose que vous il me semble, répondit-il en souriant légèrement, je rentre chez moi. J'habite deux rues plus loin.

_ Fichez moi la paix, s'emporta-t-elle subitement en tournant violemment la tête sur le côté pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

_ Pardon ? s'indigna légèrement le beau blond en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

_ Fichez moi la paix, répéta-t-elle encore une fois avec rage en ramassant son parapluie, vous êtes sourd ?

Cédant complètement à la colère, Hinata voulut partir, mais Naruto fut plus rapide qu'elle et la rattrapa de son seul bras droit, tenant toujours son parapluie de son autre main.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en la plaquant légèrement contre lui pour éviter qu'elle s'échappe, j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a blessé ?

Mais malgré la pression que le démon exerçait sur son bras, la jeune femme se libéra violemment de son emprise.

_ Vous ne cessez de me harceler ! lui cria-t-elle avec colère.

_ De vous harceler ? se surpris le blond en haussant ses long sourcils. Et qu'ai-je fait pour que vous vous croyiez harcelée ?

_ Vous ne cessez de m'embrasser à tout bout de champ, lança-t-elle avec un peu plus de calme, vous ne me demandez même pas mon avis, c'est du harcèlement !

Les paroles d'Hinata firent sourire le Namikaze, qui enfonça calmement son regard azur dans celui de sa secrétaire.

_ Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé, je prends cela comme un consentement silencieux, murmura-t-il avec charme, lorsque je vous vois je ne peux m'en empêcher … vous êtes si belle.

La réponse directe du Namikaze fit rougir violemment la jeune Hyuga, qui détourna le regard pour admirer ses pieds. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme lui parlait ainsi ou vantait sa beauté. Elle voulut partir en courant sous la gêne mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus reculer, la conversation était lancée. C'était sa seule chance d'élucider son problème. Combattant ses rougeurs, Hinata replongea son regard dans les billes bleutées de son patron.

_ Ce que vous venez de me dire ne m'aide pas du tout, se plaignit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, je veux juste …

Mais Naruto la coupa dans sa phrase en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, la tenant confortablement contre lui. La Hyuga se laissa faire, emportée par le plaisir que ce baiser lui procurait contre son gré. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du démon et approfondit leur jeu de langue passionné. Naruto sentit alors son énergie gagner en puissance et augmenter. Mais il ne fera plus l'erreur de la vider de son énergie comme la première fois … il devait y aller doucement, sinon son âme pure finirait vidée de toute vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui de la Hyuga.

_ Pourquoi lutter contre mes baisers ? Vous les aimez et les désirez ardemment, vous êtes malheureuse parce-que vous luttez contre ce que vous aimez. Si vous aimez être loin de votre père alors restez loin de lui … si vous aimez être dans mes bras alors restez près de moi.

_ « … je … je comprends … enfin je crois, hésita la pauvre Tenten en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le dossier du canapé bleu du salon.

_ …

_ Je ne veux pas que Neji ait des ennuis à cause de moi, paniqua-t-elle légèrement en passant son portable à son oreille droite, je garderai le silence !

_ …

_ Bien sûr, lança t-elle avec appréhension, si je peux vous être utile dites-moi ce que je dois faire et je le ferai.

_ …

_ Je … je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre Monsieur Uchiwa.

_ …

_ Vous voulez que …, s'indigna t-elle en écarquillant ses beaux yeux noisette, que je vous embrasse … mais enfin …

_ …

_ Votre énergie … Oh je comprends mieux !

_ …

_ Entendu, conclut-elle en se levant du canapé avec détermination, je le ferai.

_ …

_ Et bien j'attendrai votre appel, finit-elle, Au revoir.

La jeune femme souffla un bon coup et posa rapidement son portable sur la table basse.

_ Puis-je savoir à qui tu parlais ? lança brusquement la voix glaciale de son mari.

Tenten sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers le Hyuga. Ce dernier la regardait sévèrement, les bras croisés sur son torse dur. La jolie brune sentit alors un nœud se former au fond de son ventre … devait-elle lui dire, ou lui mentir ? Après tout, elle faisait cela pour son bien, pour leur bien à tous les deux … et pour son fils. La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment en fixant avec détermination son mari, voulant lui montrer qu'elle n'avait nullement peur de lui.

_ Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? lança t-elle finalement en croisant elle aussi ses bras frêles sur sa poitrine, ne cessant un seul instant de le défier du regard.

Elle savait parfaitement que Neji n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser sa femme embrasser un autre homme, même lorsque les conditions l'exigeaient. Il était possessif, et ça elle ne le savait que trop bien. Mais malgré cela elle n'avait jamais rien dit, trouvant cette attitude plutôt adorable … malheureusement la situation d'aujourd'hui était particulière et exigeait des sacrifices, et pour cause elle ne le laisserait pas imposer sa volonté quoi qu'il en dise.

_ J'ai déjà refusé la proposition de Sasuke, trancha t-il sans émotion, et il n'y aura pas de recours à ma décision.

_ Cette proposition me concerne, répondit-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui, et c'est à moi seule d'y répondre. Et puis tu te crois assez supérieur à ton maitre pour prendre son ordre comme une proposition ?

_ Il n'est pas mon maitre, lança t-il avec calme.

_ Alors qui est-il dans ce cas ? s'emporta t-elle en le poussant avec force, c'est toi qui nous as mis dans cette situation, l'accusa t-elle en le foudroyant du regard, et quoi que tu en dises il est ton maitre ! Tu t'es vendu à lui comme du bétail pour vivre avec facilité et posséder tout ce qui te faisait envie sans jamais travailler dur. Croyais-tu pouvoir vivre ainsi sans jamais rien donner en contrepartie ? Sasuke a besoin de moi pour retrouver son énergie, …

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliquée dans mes affaires avec Sasuke, s'énerva t-il en attrapant sa femme par le bras, cela me concerne uniquement !

_ C'est faux ! Tu m'as condamné au moment même où je suis devenue ta femme, trancha t-elle en se dégageant avec force de l'emprise de son mari, la marque sur mon épaule le prouve. Je suis la femme d'un suppôt du mal … et ce n'est pas sans conséquence.

_ Tu ne lui dois rien ! C'est mon âme que j'ai vendu, pas la tienne …

_ Ceux qui sont choisis à leur naissance ou ceux qui entrent dans ce milieu par une alliance comme le mariage ont exactement les mêmes devoirs envers Sasuke ! Naruto a été choisis à sa naissance, et moi j'ai consentis sans le savoir à servir le fils du mal en t'épousant. Ceux qui refusent seront tués … si je refuse c'est ma vie et celle de mon fils que je mets en péril. Si tu refuses Neji, c'est nos vies à tous les trois que tu mets en danger, murmura t-elle en l'enlaçant avec douceur.

Le Hyuga soupira de désespoir en étreignant amoureusement sa femme. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais pourtant il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait malgré lui entrainé les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui dans son enfer.

_ Neji, tu m'aimes encore ? lui demanda t-elle sérieusement en levant son visage pâle vers lui. Depuis toutes ses années n'es-tu pas fatigué d'aimer toujours la même femme ? Dis-moi la vérité …

Le père de son fils leva lentement ses longs sourcils, la questionnant silencieusement du regard.

_ C'est quoi cette question Ten' ? Tu doutes de ma sincérité après huit ans de mariage ? lui demanda t-il en la prenant fermement par les épaules.

_ Si tu m'aimes Neji … tu dois accepter la proposition de Sasuke, chuchota t-elle à son mari sans se défaire de son emprise le regard suppliant, est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour le faire ?

_ Bien sûr que je t'aime, s'emporta t-il légèrement en fixant durement sa femme, j'ai peut-être … fait une erreur en me vendant à Sasuke mais c'était uniquement dans le but d'avoir la vie que j'ai à présent ... Tenten, chuchota t-il en cherchant ses lèvres, désireux de pouvoir les avoir pour lui tout seul.

Le Hyuga embrassa langoureusement son aimée, l'enlaçant amoureusement, cherchant le contact de son corps contre le sien.

_ Tu es ce que j'ai le plus désiré, lui chuchota t-il au creux de l'oreille. Je t'aime, j'étais même près à te laisser partir lorsque tu as su la vérité la nuit dernière … je ne veux pas que tu souffres et je suis prêts à tout pour te protéger. Je suis prêt à accepter la proposition de Sasuke … à une condition …

Tenten releva rapidement la tête vers le Hyuga, le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux chocolatés. Elle sourit légèrement, sentant qu'elle avait déjà gagné …

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, lui dit-elle en posant délicatement sa tête contre le torse de son mari.

_ Je veux être présent lorsqu'il viendra pour reprendre de l'énergie, déclara t-il fermement, je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne trop de vitalité … cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne pendant mon absence !

_ D'accord, sourit la jeune brune en relevant encore une fois son visage vers Neji.

Profitant de l'occasion, le Hyuga captura encore une fois les lèvres de sa femme, savourant le goût fruité de sa bouche.

Sasuke remit lentement le combiné qu'il avait dans la main sur son socle d'origine, un sourire discret collé à ses lèvres fines. Finalement, au lieu de lui causer des ennuis, cette Tenten allait lui servir à quelque chose. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son énergie et sa vitalité d'antan et cela sans aucun effort. Le démon sortit discrètement de la cabine téléphonique, relevant légèrement le col de son manteau, sentant la pluie fine le mouiller sans aucune gêne. Il donna un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, puis s'élança telle une ombre dans les ruelles sombres de Konoha. En marchant sous la lumière des réverbères, le démon leva légèrement la tête vers le ciel sombre sans étoiles et sourit.

_ Une journaliste …, chuchota t-il en s'engageant dans une ruelle assez sombre, moi je dirais plutôt une petite espionne à éliminer …

Sakura s'élança en silence à la poursuite de sa proie. Elle avait remplacé ses talons aiguilles par des bottes plus confortables et moins bruyantes. Cette traque n'était pas la première qu'elle réalisait, Shikamaru lui avait déjà confié par le passé de nombreuses affaires où la nécessité d'espionner avait été très présente. La première fois, c'est la plus difficile, lorsque l'on ne sait pas comment se faufiler, se cacher, espionner sans se faire remarquer, et puis il y a la peur, le manque de sang-froid. Mais Sakura avait acquis beaucoup d'expérience dans cet art et elle comptait bien réussir une fois encore. Elle le suivait à présent depuis qu'il était sorti du bâtiment de son entreprise. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas entendu la conversation qu'il avait eue dans cette cabine téléphonique, mais se doutait qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec « une affaire pas nette ». La rose ne savait pas trop ce que son patron voulait trouver sur l'Uchiwa, mais elle savait parfaitement que seule une affaire qu'il voulait garder secrète pouvait faire se déplacer un homme aussi riche et important. Pourquoi ne pas faire appeler un sous-fifre ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas appeler de son portable dans son appartement bien chauffé au lieu de venir ici dans le froid et sous la pluie … tout simplement parce-que ce mec avait quelque chose à cacher. La rose l'avait vu se faufiler avec adresse dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, sans hésitée elle l'avait suivi rapidement et en silence. Elle se posa calmement contre le mur d'un bâtiment juste devant l'entrée de cette ruelle. La rose voulait attendre qu'il soit arrivé au bout pour pouvoir le suivre sans être vu, la ruelle était trop étroite pour se cacher. Une fois sure que sa proie était en fin de ruelle, la jeune femme y entra discrètement, mais se figea en ne voyant personne.

_ Il a accéléré l'allure ? s'inquiéta t-elle en courant silencieusement le long de la ruelle.

Elle arriva finalement de l'autre côté de la ruelle qui donnait sur une autre rue, donnant malheureusement sur un cul-de-sac.

_ Putain mais … c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva la pauvre journaliste en vérifiant bien que la rue n'avait aucune sortie possible. Je l'ai vu rentrer dans la ruelle … comment il en ait sorti ? demanda t-elle à haute voix en levant les bras vers le ciel avant de les faire retomber lourdement sur ses hanches.

Incapable de répondre à sa propre question, la jeune femme souffla bruyamment. Ce mec était magicien ou quoi ? A part en grimpant sur les murs il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cette ruelle. Complètement dépitée, Sakura se résigna à faire demi-tour, cherchant dans son esprit comment cet homme avait fait pour lui échapper comme ça. Elle sortit calmement de la ruelle pour retomber sur l'avenue à la cabine téléphonique, incapable de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Sakura souffla une énième fois en sortant avec nonchalance son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau beige. Appuyant rapidement sur quelques touches, la jeune femme mit finalement son portable sur son oreille gauche et attendit un instant, se fichant complètement de la pluie qui tombait à présent lourdement, et le fait qu'elle était seule dans une rue à peine éclairée.

_ Oui Shikamaru, c'est moi, lança t-elle rapidement la voix légèrement tremblante, je veux en savoir plus maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce mec !

_ …

_ Non ça suffit j'en ai assez, rugit-elle avec colère, il se passe des choses étranges et moi je commence à flipper alors tu vas tout me dire !

_ …

_ Oui parfaitement, étranges et même flippantes, s'écria t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec son bras libre. Ce mec n'est pas clair !

_ …

_ Non, répondit-elle avec force, je veux savoir ! Comment ce mec a réussi à sortir d'une rue en cul-de-sac sans faire demi-tour ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour insonoriser comme ça cette foutue cabine téléphonique alors que j'étais tout près ? Et dis-moi aussi comment …

Mais la jeune femme stoppa tout à coup sa phrase en remarquant avec angoisse que les lampadaires qui l'entouraient s'éteignaient un à un. Elle ignora un instant la voix de Shikamaru pour dévisager les alentours la mâchoire crispée. Son regard se stoppa sur la seule boutique de la ruelle. Elle était légèrement éclairée par ses écriteaux électriques au-dessus d'elle, mais la rose remarqua avec horreur que la lumière se dissipa finalement dans un bruit de court-circuit. La ruelle s'était retrouvée dans le noir complet en seulement quelques secondes.

_ Shikamaru, chuchota la jeune femme la voix tremblante, dis-moi qu'il y a une panne de courant là où tu es !

_ …

_ Dis-moi qui est ce type, murmura t-elle en reculant légèrement, je ne suis pas croyante, je ne suis pas superstitieuse, mais toutes les lumières de la rue viennent de s'éteindre, expliqua t-elle en fermant légèrement les yeux.

_ …

En sentant le ton de Shikamaru changer, l'Haruno sentit la peur lui tirailler le ventre et la poitrine, pourquoi paniquait-il tout à coup ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il peur en lui disant … de partir au plus vite ? C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son patron perdre son sang-froid comme ça … que se passait-il à la fin ?

_ Shika …, paniqua la jeune rose en perdant finalement le contrôle de ses sentiments, tu me fais peur ! Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? pleura t-elle presque en reculant encore jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre quelque chose.

Brusquement, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper violemment par derrière, lui arrachant avec rapidité son portable pour le faire tomber à terre. Lorsque l'inconnu la lâcha, la jeune femme se retourna vivement pour voir l'Uchiwa en personne écraser avec force son téléphone portable de son pied. Une fois la machine complètement hors-service, le démon sourit tranquillement à la jeune femme, qui tremblait légèrement à la vue de ces yeux rouge sang qu'il lui montrait sans gêne.

_ Ces portables, soupira t-il en s'avançant légèrement vers la journaliste, toujours à s'arrêter lorsque l'on en a le plus besoin !

_ Que … je …, bégaya la pauvre rose, n'arrivant pas à parler ni à penser correctement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? se surpris faussement le démon en levant légèrement ses sourcils noirs, vous qui parliez avec tant d'adresse la dernière fois !

Sous le silence de sa victime, l'Uchiwa accentua son sourire sans la lâcher des yeux.

_ Ah oui, s'exclama t-il soudainement en faisant sursauter la jeune femme terrorisée, je vois ce qui ne va pas ! Je vous fais peut-être peur ? Non ? demanda t-il avec satisfaction.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? se réveilla soudainement la rose en reculant légèrement.

_ Ce que je veux ? se surpris t-il en riant légèrement, je crois que la véritable interrogation est sur ce que vous voulez, vous !

En comprenant qu'il savait qu'elle l'espionnait, la jeune femme sentit la peur lui reprendre une partie de son ventre. Alors malgré toute sa bonne volonté, la jeune femme paniqua.

_ Rien du tout, s'écria t-elle toujours tremblante, c'était un boulot comme un autre. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, qui que vous soyez, dit-elle en reculant lorsque le démon avançait vers elle le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Qui que je sois, demanda t-il en s'appuyant légèrement contre un lampadaire éteint, mais vous savez qui je suis voyons !

_ Non, cria presque la rose, je ne sais rien ! Vous êtes l'Ambassadeur, c'est tout ce que je sais !

_ Tu travailles pour cette saloperie de secte !

_ Non, cria t-elle encore une fois sans chercher à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler, je ne sais rien et je ne connais aucune secte !

_ Tu viens de faire ton rapport à l'un de ses membres ! s'énerva brusquement Sasuke en la fixant méchamment de ses yeux rouge sanglant.

_ C'était mon patron, expliqua la jeune rose en paniquant encore, Shikamaru Nara, c'est mon patron, il n'y a aucune secte !

_ Tu mens ! s'enragea encore une fois le démon prenant cette fois-ci une voix plus grave et plus sinistre.

Voyant la colère dans les yeux de l'homme, Sakura prit en main son pendentif de protection par reflexe, complètement pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal.

_ Je ne mens pas, chuchota t-elle prête à exploser en sanglots, écoutez, c'est vrai que lorsque j'étais jeune … je n'avais pas vraiment l'envie de vivre parce-que j'étais malheureuse … mais maintenant je tiens à la vie alors … épargnez-moi, supplia t-elle en pleurant finalement sans retenu en s'agenouillant violemment sur le bitume, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant … je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais … je ne sais rien de plus !

_ Résidence Yamanaka j'écoute, lança joyeusement la jolie blonde après avoir mis son portable fin contre son oreille droite.

_ …

_ Ah mais … quoi … attend calme-toi enfin, je ne comprends rien ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta t-elle en s'asseyant rapidement sur le canapé auprès de son petit-ami, qui faisait mine de lire le journal.

_ …

_ Shika calme-toi, répondit posément la Yamanaka, elle a seulement dû faire tomber son portable dans l'eau ou quelque chose comme ça ! Et puis il y a peut-être eu une panne de courant où elle était, ne commence pas à te faire des films !

En comprenant que sa petit-amie parlait à Shikamaru, le tueur posa calmement son journal sur la petite table basse et se leva pour se faire un café tout en écoutant avec attention la conversation.

_ …

_ Non mais on ne va pas appeler la police pour ça ! s'emportant finalement la jeune femme, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, elle va surement t'appeler pour t'expliquer qu'elle a perdu son portable ou quelque chose comme ça !

_ …

_ Mais que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse enfin ! T'as cas appeler Uchiwa au lieu de m'appeler à moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Sakura est grande et tes arguments ne sont pas valables !

_ …

_ Shika ? … Allo ! … Oh il m'a raccroché au nez le scélérat ! s'énerva t-elle en sentant Kiba se rassoir auprès d'elle un café à la main.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda innocemment le tueur en passant son bras sur les épaules de sa bien-aimée pour la calmer.

_ Je …, hésita sérieusement la jeune femme, je ne peux pas t'en parler … désolée, s'excusa t-elle en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kiba.

_ Hmmmm …, réfléchit-il en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'or de sa dulcinée, tu as parlé d'un certain Uchiwa … tu parlais de Sasuke, l'Ambassadeur ?

_ Oui, répondit simplement Ino.

_ Ton patron pense qu'il a fait du mal à Sakura ?

_ Et bien …, hésita encore une fois la Yamanaka, il se trouve que Sakura doit faire une interview sur lui pour le journal, et comme Shika sait que ce mec est hostile aux journalistes … bah tu vois …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lança t-il avec détermination, je connais un peu Sasuke et si Sakura n'a pas d'autre but que de faire une banale interview même si elle insiste un peu trop … il ne lui fera aucun mal ! finit-il gravement en se levant pour poser sa tasse dans la cuisine.

Ino le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à son petit-ami que Sakura devait justement faire bien plus qu'une simple interview, c'était à la limite de l'enquête. Mais en même temps, il avait l'air de connaitre assez bien Sasuke.

_ Dis, s'exclama t-elle en se levant pour le suivre à travers l'appartement, comment as-tu connu Sasuke ? C'était un client à toi ?

_ Oui, répondit franchement le tueur en posant ses reins sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, j'ai éliminé pas mal de personne qui le gênait.

_ Mais il y avait des journalistes aussi ? s'inquiéta tout à coup la Yamanaka en se postant nerveusement devant Kiba.

_ Oui, enfin des personnes qui se faisaient passer pour des journalistes. Mais tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire pour Sakura, sourit-il faussement, Sasuke est le genre de personne … qui sait !

_ Le genre de personne qui sait ? demanda t-elle en levant les sourcils, qui sait quoi ?

_ Qui sait tout mon amour, lui lança t-il en souriant mystérieusement.

_ Je … je ne comprends pas …, se crispa la jolie blonde en fixant son petit-ami de ses yeux océan.

_ Il sait tout, il a comme un sixième sens qui le guide, Et puis avec tous les larbins qu'il a il peut avoir toutes les informations qu'il désire sur tout le monde … il sait alors qui il doit supprimer ou non.

Ino laissa échapper un cri d'effroi et sans attendre se jeta sur son portable pour composer le numéro de la police de Konoha. Kiba s'approcha lentement de sa petit-amie.

_ Raccroche, lui ordonna t-il subitement en la fixant durement, je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois.

En remarquant le ton froid et dur du tueur, la jeune femme prit alors une mine désespérée et raccrocha docilement avant de se tourner vers le brun. Malgré sa détermination, les mots restèrent un moment bloqués dans sa gorge.

_ Je m'en doutais, lâcha t-elle finalement en essayant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler le long de ses joues pour soulager son chagrin. Tu travailles pour lui, c'est ça hein ?

_ Et moi je me doutais que tu travaillais pour Shikamaru Nara … en-dehors bien entendu de ton travail habituel. Toi, Sakura, et Shikamaru, vous avez monté un complot contre lui !

_ Il ne s'agit pas de complot, se défendit-elle en laissant finalement ses larmes couler, Shikamaru a des doutes sur lui … il pense que … que …

_ Shikamaru et sa secte de bâtards pensent que Sasuke est la réincarnation du mal, le fils du diable, ce fameux antéchrist qui terrorise le Vatican tout entier, expliqua calmement le tueur en croisant nonchalamment ses bras sur son torse d'athlète, le père de Shikamaru cherche à connaitre la date de la naissance de l'ange purificateur qui réussira à détruire Uchiwa le moment venu. Mais malheureusement, le démon cherche aussi à mettre la main sur ce rejeton. Tout ne sera qu'une question de timing !

_ Que … comment tu …. tu sais ça ? demanda sa petite-amie complètement abasourdie qu'il connaisse aussi bien le sujet.

_ Espionnage mon amour, ricana t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé, tueur mais observateur. Sasuke m'a payé en cache cette fois-ci !

Ino sentit son estomac se retourner violemment. Un nœud se forma alors dans son ventre, la faisant ardemment souffrir.

_ Comment tu as pu faire ça ? s'indigna la jolie blonde en laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues,

_ J'ai simplement fait ce que je devais faire, répondit-il en fixant de son visage neutre sa petite-amie, un contrat est un contrat.

_ Tu as trahi Sakura, s'écria t-elle avec rage, tu m'as trahi !

_ Je n'ai trahi personne, se défendit-il, j'ai tout découvert c'est tout. J'ai donc été faire mon rapport à Sasuke, c'est mon boulot ! Et d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais essayé de te faire dire quoi que ce soit sur cette affaire … je me suis débrouillé par moi-même sans te mêler à ça … parce-que je t'aime !

Amy.


	6. La Femme de l'Antéchrist

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça me fait plaisir !

0000  
>Réponse à Nefer Chan : Ma fic date de 2006 si je ne m'abuse, je l'avais posté sur Fanfic mais je n'avais pas mit de suite. A propos de l'attitude "soumise" de Tenten, cela s'explique surtout par le fait que Neji a une emprise assez forte sur elle, elle lui appartient "spirituellement" (elle a la marque), elle appartient indirectement à l'enfer si je puis dire. Après si tu parles du pardon qu'elle lui accorde je suis d'accord avec toi xD c'était un peu trop rapide. Mais je te rassure, si tu aimes la rebellion, il y en aura par la suite tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage ! Hinata connait aussi sa phrase "soumise" à cause de l'attraction qu'il y a entre elle et Naruto. La biséance voudrait qu'elle le repousse mais le fait est qu'elle sent une connexion entre eux, d'ailleurs c'est pas près de s'arranger ! Enfin je vais spoiler parce que la j'en dis trop :D<p>

0000

Réponse à Hina49100 : Ah si tu as déjà ton idée sur le petit ange c'est bon signe ! Mais chut, je ne dirai rien pour le moment, suspens ! Pour l'histoire des âmes pures, je l'explique au fur et à mesure dans les prochains chapitres, mais pour t'éclairer un peu je te dirais qu'elles sont l'héritage de Dieu sur terre, elles ont la pureté et l'amour de Dieu en elle, elles en débordent. Si Sasuke est la progéniture de la haine et de l'orgueil, alors Hinata est la progéniture de l'amour et de la pureté. C'est un peu flou pour l'instant mais si j'en dis trop je vais spoiler ;D

00000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre Sixième : La Femme de l'Antéchrist<span>_**

* * *

><p>_ Shikamaru ? C'est Sakura, s'exclama la rose en essayant de garder en vain une voix stable et pleine d'assurance.<p>

_ …

_ Non pas du tout, rigola t-elle en resserrant son emprise sur le combiné de la cabine téléphonique que Sasuke avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt, il y a eu une panne de courant. J'ai eu une de ces peurs, quelle conne ! s'exclama t-elle en sentant le torse de l'Uchiwa se coller à son dos pour lui rappeler qu'il était là.

_ …

_ Non ! répondit-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa peur dans sa voix, j'ai fait tomber mon cellulaire dans une bouche d'égout, c'est tout !

_ …

_ Non, il a dû sortir de la ruelle par une porte que je n'avais pas vu, se justifia la rose en se retenant de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui crier la vérité, je suis sous pression en permanence tu sais, j'ai juste paniqué ! rigola t-elle faussement en sentant la main de Sasuke lui claquer légèrement les fesses pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait écourter la conversation.

_ ...

_ Tout va bien, insista t-elle avec conviction, je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau !

_ …

_ Oui promis, lui répondit-elle en cachant comme elle put sa détresse grandissante, Au revoir ! finit-elle en raccrochant le combiné, sa main tremblante et son front transpirant.

_ C'est pas trop tôt, ricana le démon en sortant de la cabine téléphonique suivit calmement de Sakura qui faisait tout pour ralentir les battements de son cœur avant qu'elle ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque.

Elle venait de mentir à Shikamaru, de lui faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'elle allait bien et que personne de mal intentionné de l'avait attaqué. Elle aurait voulu que ce mensonge soit une réalité… malheureusement pour elle, son calvaire était apparemment loin d'être terminé.

_ Qu'est-ce… que… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire… de moi ? lui demanda t-elle difficilement en priant tous les saints pour qu'elle puisse au moins avoir la vie sauve.

A sa question, l'Uchiwa se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé. Apparemment quelque chose le chiffonnait dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle se tenait là, devant lui, libre de ses mouvements, et pourtant elle restait immobile à attendre qu'il décide de son sort.

_ Tu ne t'enfuis pas ? lui demanda t-il en levant les bras pour désigner la ruelle sombre et déserte, je ne te retiens plus physiquement et tu as toutes ces ruelles sombres rien que pour toi ! Tu pourrais me semer facilement, si tu le voulais, lui expliqua t-il en s'adossant à la cabine téléphonique qu'il venait de quitter.

Sakura n'en crut pas ses oreilles ! Il l'incitait à fuir, et ne semblait même pas comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà partie. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Voulait-il pimenter la chose en la traquant à travers toute la ville pour le plaisir de la chasse, ou lui laissait-il entrevoir une lueur d'espoir rien que pour le lui enlever par pure perversité ?

_ Je ne suis pas stupide, lui répondit-elle calmement en levant la tête pour recevoir les quelques gouttes de pluie, qui tombaient du ciel depuis déjà un moment, sur son visage. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous êtes, mais j'ai compris que vous aviez tout pouvoir… un pouvoir qui me dépasse. Et je ne joue pas avec ce qui me dépasse… lui murmura t-elle en se tournant lentement vers lui avec prudence, où que j'aille vous me retrouverez…

Le jeune démon sourit légèrement en s'avançant lentement vers elle d'une démarche arrogante et imposante.

_ Oui, murmura t-il légèrement, tu es loin d'être stupide n'est-ce pas ?

En le voyant approcher la jeune femme recula à la même vitesse, ne voulant pas se retrouver trop près de cet homme dangereux et étrangement puissant.

_ Et si vous ne m'avez pas déjà tué, continua a-t-elle toujours avec prudence, c'est que vous avez besoin de moi…

Sasuke était impressionné par la lucidité dont cette humaine faisait preuve. Elle avait un sens de l'observation très affutée, et malgré son état de panique elle avait réussi à analyser avec succès la situation sans que sa terreur la gêne plus que cela. De plus, si Kiba ne l'avait pas explicitement mis en garde contre elle, il n'aurait jamais remarqué qu'elle le suivait depuis quelques jours déjà. Les personnes dotées d'un tel esprit et d'autant de compétences étaient précieuses pour l'Uchiwa.

_ En ces temps de trouble et d'adversité, mon clan a besoin de gens comme toi, lui expliqua t-il en s'arrêtant d'avancer vers elle pour éviter de l'effrayer davantage afin qu'elle comprenne bien ce qu'il allait lui dire.

_ Votre clan ? lui demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant elle aussi de reculer, voyant qu'il s'était immobilisé pour parler sérieusement.

_ Es-tu croyante ? lui demanda t-il sans tergiverser.

_ Non, répondit-elle instinctivement, je ne crois pas…

_ Alors considère simplement mon clan comme une confrérie vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, qui a pour seul but de faire récolter aux humains ce qu'ils ont semé, lui expliqua t-il en sortant de sa poche une cigarette fine qu'il porta à ses lèvres sans cesser de fixer la rose, qui le regardait avec moins d'angoisse au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_ Je…, hésita t-elle en essayant de savoir de quoi il parlait, je ne suis pas sure de comprendre le concept de votre… secte.

_ Tu comprends bien plus que ce que tu veux me faire croire, ricana t-il en allumant sa précieuse drogue à l'aide de son briquet en argent. Tous les membres de mon clan sont dotés de privilèges assez importants tout au long de leur vie, temps qu'ils me restent dévoués et qu'ils remplissent leur fonction avec efficacité.

_ Et quelles sortes de privilèges peuvent bien pousser des hommes honorables à vous être dévoués à ce point ? lui lança t-elle en comprenant vaguement ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

_ Les mêmes qui vont te pousser à accepter de me vendre ton âme, lui répondit-il avec arrogance en replaçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour offrir à ses poumons le plaisir de sentir la lourde fumer pénétrer en eux, il y a bien quelque choque que tu désires plus que tout ! affirma t-il avec virulence tout en levant les bras au ciel tel un messie qui dicterait ses commandements. Il y a bien des rêves que tu n'as pas pu réaliser, continua t-il en s'approchant d'elle à nouveau, des ennemis que tu voudrais détruire ou des amis que tu voudrais aider ! Une promotion ou bien un poste qui te fait envie ? Une capacité que tu rêves d'acquérir ?

Tout en lui mettant l'eau à la bouche, le démon tournait lentement autour d'elle tel un vautour tournerait autour d'un cadavre appétissant. Il savait parfaitement qu'aussi pieux et droits que puissent être certains hommes, jamais aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient refuser de tels faveurs. C'était typiquement humain, et l'Uchiwa le savait mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Sans vraiment le montrer, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ces propositions alléchantes. Comment cet homme pouvait satisfaire ainsi tous ses partisans ? Si chacun voyait tous ses rêves se réaliser, alors Sasuke ressemblerait plus à un Dieu qu'à un simple homme de pouvoir.

_ Je suis une divinité, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille pour répondre à ses interrogations intérieures. Je peux combler tous tes désirs… tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et mon pouvoir te sera profitable !

Sakura était muette. A force de réfléchir et d'écouter les paroles du démon, la rose sentait sa tête tourner et les murs des immeubles bouger tout autour d'elle. Sa morale s'envolait au fur et à mesure qu'elle imaginait tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander une fois « son âme vendue » comme il disait. Après tout, pourquoi refuser une telle offre ? Shikamaru l'avait volontairement mise en danger, et maintenant qu'elle était entre les griffes de cet homme, elle n'avait qu'une seule échappatoire, coopérer.

_ Tout ce que je veux ? réussit-elle à articuler dans un murmure. Vraiment… tout ?

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

_ Tout, ma rose, lui répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

0000000000000000000000000000000

C'était la première fois de sa vie que la jolie Hyuga se sentait aussi bien… Même dans ses rêves les plus fous elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pareil quiétude. Sa vie avait très vite basculé dans un enfer des plus insoutenables, et voilà qu'au plus profond des ténèbres elle avait trouvé un endroit où elle se sentait en paix. Là, négligemment assise sur le canapé blanc de son patron, ses jambes emmêlées entre les divers coussins confortables qui s'offraient à elle, et la proximité réconfortante du blondin, qui buvait une bière tout en lançant des sarcasmes sanglants à son grand écran plat.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama bruyamment le Namikaze, apparemment très intéressé par ce qu'il se passait dans le film, enlève tes talons et cours, grognasse !

Hinata s'amusait depuis un moment à regarder le blondin s'exciter tout seul devant ce film d'horreur, qu'il avait choisi de mettre pour changer les idées à la petite brunette. L'héroïne du film enchainait les boulettes et semblait tout bonnement incapable de se défendre devant le tueur en série dont elle était victime.

_ Ne soyez pas si dur avec elle, rigola t-elle légèrement en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, un homme est plus fort qu'une femme, comment pourrait-elle se défendre aussi bien que vous face à cette situation ?

_ Pas besoin de force pour penser à enlever ses chaussures à talons, lui répondit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière, tout ce qui l'attend c'est une entorse et une hache plantée dans sa… Et voilà ! s'exclama t-il en apercevant l'héroïne tomber fatalement sur le sol et devenir une autre victime du tueur en série, si t'avais enlevé tes saloperies de chaussures tu serais toujours en vie ! Les filles comme toi méritent de mourir !

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant les grandes convictions de son patron sur le devenir des femmes courant en chaussures à talons. En voyant qu'elle rigolait grâce à lui, le blondin afficha un sourire au coin tout en éteignant cette maudite télévision avec sa télécommande.

_ Si les autres futures victimes opposent autant de résistance que celle-ci, mieux vaut éteindre tout de suite ! s'indigna t-il faussement en entendant Hinata repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant pour admirer sa jolie secrétaire en train de rire, et trouva cela vraiment très beau. Avait-il déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi plaisant ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Elle était dans l'obscurité, éclairée seulement d'une lampe faible posée sur un meuble près du canapé blanc, et pourtant elle renvoyait bien plus de lumière qu'elle n'en recevait. Une lumière pure et… agréable. Une lumière que le démon appréciait… elle ne brulait pas ses yeux et ne lui donnait aucun maux de tête. Une lumière faite pour lui.

Dans son hilarité, la jeune femme avait allongé ses jambes fines et blanches sur celles de son patron sans même s'en rendre compte. La chemise blanche que le blondin lui avait prêté pour la nuit lui arrivait aux cuisses et laissait à son propriétaire le plaisir d'admirer les jolies jambes de son âme pure.

En sentant Naruto remonter ses jambes nues sur ses cuisses et les caresser tendrement, Hinata calma son hilarité et se redressa pour regarder son assaillant avec gêne.

_ Monsieur Namikaze je…, commença t-elle en voulant en vain reprendre ses jambes.

Il la bloqua rapidement pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappe, et monta ses mains jusqu'à ses cuisses, faisant rougir leur propriétaire.

_ Naruto, rectifia t-il avec autorité, maintenant ce sera Naruto !

_ Naruto…, murmura t-elle avant que ce dernier ne s'allonge sur elle pour embrasser avidement son cou et sa gorge sans même lui demander son avis.

Hinata voulut le repousser, mais elle en était bien incapable. Dès qu'il la touchait, son cœur accélérait inexorablement sa cadence et son corps restait comme paralysé. Sa peau frissonnait et sa température corporelle montait à une vitesse déconcertante.

_ Hinata, lui chuchota t-il au creux de l'oreille tout en caressant tendrement ses cuisses qu'il plaça autour de ses hanches, laisse-moi faire…

_ Naruto… non, objecta t-elle sans grande conviction, je… je ne peux pas… je ne dois pas…, essaya t-elle d'expliquer en tentant de ne pas perdre la tête sous les caresses du blondin.

_ Bien sur que si, lui répondit-il en remontant dans une caresse enivrante la chemise d'Hinata au-dessus de sa poitrine abondante. Quelle merveille ! s'exclama t-il avant de poser avec avidité sa bouche sur les seins nues de sa muse.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura se concentrait comme elle pouvait sur la bague en argent, représentant une paire d'ailes, qui ornait le majeur de l'ambassadeur, assis sur la banquette arrière de cuir noir à côté d'elle. Il était étrangement calme et muet, mais la jeune femme savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Elle essayait en vain de calmer les battements de son cœur, qui avaient atteint un rythme effréné, bien trop rapide à son goût. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il l'avait forcé à monter dans sa voiture sombre et luxueuse, conduite par un de ses employés tout aussi obscure et silencieux que l'ambiance qui régnait dans le véhicule.

Son angoisse ne cessait de monter au fur et à mesure que ce silence pesant persistait… qu'allait-il faire d'elle à présent ? Comment allait-elle réussir à lui échapper ? En quoi consistait le contrat qu'il lui avait proposé ? La tuera-t-il si elle refusait de signer ? Ou peut être … devait-elle se réjouir après tout… Shikamaru lui avait donné une mission, et apparemment elle allait enfin découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques jours déjà… la véritable identité de l'Uchiwa.

A cette pensée, la jeune femme se calma instantanément. Oui, elle allait entrer dans le jeu de l'ambassadeur pour mieux le duper. Entrer dans son organisation lui permettrait d'obtenir toutes les informations dont Shikamaru avait besoin. Ce n'était pas sans risque mais… après tout le métier de journaliste n'était pas rose tous les jours ! Si elle se débrouillait bien elle pourrait même faire un article sur l'Uchiwa et devenir enfin célèbre et renommée, une journaliste de renom ! Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à sa future récompense.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir repris tes esprits, ricana légèrement Sasuke en posant sans gêne sa main baguée sur la cuisse appétissante de l'Haruno, qui sursauta à sa soudaine intervention.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de me toucher, claqua t-elle avec beaucoup de détermination en trouvant le courage de le défier du regard.

_ Tu as du caractère, constata t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, j'aime ça !

Sakura détourna le regard, quelque peu embarrassée par l'attitude du démon, qui revint dans sa position initiale et enleva sa main indécente pour allumer précipitamment une cigarette.

_ Mais passons aux choses sérieuse ma belle, commença t-il d'un ton sérieux en ouvrant légèrement la fenêtre près de lui pour laisser sortir la fumée de sa précieuse drogue. Je suis le fils unique de Lucifer, déclara t-il sans appel avant de prendre une première bouffée de nicotine, ma mission est de le venger en instaurant une aire nouvelle dans ce monde… l'enfer sur terre. Je vais détruire l'héritage de ce Dieu ingrat et hypocrite en supprimant sa plus grande création, l'amour et la pureté. Je montrerai ainsi à tous que ces créations ne sont en réalité que de simples illusions, superficielles et stériles dans le cœur des hommes. Je vais instaurer un climat de chaos qui fera alors ressortir au grand jour la vraie nature des hommes, leur laideur intérieur, leur mauvais fond, et la noirceur de leur cœur !

Sakura avait écouté avec attention le discours de l'ambassadeur sans sourciller, essayant en vain de tout comprendre. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son hilarité grandissante l'empêcha de se concentrer comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se retint soudainement de pouffer de rire en mettant ses mains jointes devant ses lèvres, comme si ce geste allait pouvoir l'aider à rester sérieuse.

_ Ok… euh…, commença t-elle difficilement en essayant en vain de ne pas rire, … le fils de Lucifer … c'est euh… wouah ! s'écria t-elle finalement en laissant quelques rires filtrer entre ses lèvres.

L'Uchiwa reprit une énième bouffée de sa précieuse drogue en levant un sourcil, fixant la jeune femme comme si elle avait un quelconque problème mental.

_ Alors là je suis vraiment sur le cul, rigola t-elle à nouveau en se tournant sans peur vers l'ambassadeur, moi qui pensais avoir affaire à un gangster de premier ordre…

_ Un gangster ? s'indigna Sasuke, ne comprenant toujours pas l'attitude hilare de sa proie, qui avait apparemment perdu la peur qu'il lui avait inspirée quelques instants plus tôt.

_ Oui vous savez ces mecs dangereux qui dirigent les mauvais trafics et courent après la violence et la luxure, lui expliqua t-elle tout sourire, mais en fait vous, vous êtes juste le fils de Lucifer ! s'écria t-elle comme si cette information était en réalité une évidence.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme était complètement désarçonné. L'attitude extravagante de l'Haruno le gênait, il ne comprenait pas du tout sa réaction malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour y arriver. Au cours de son existence il avait révélé son identité à pas mal de personnes, ceux qui à présent étaient sous sa coupe, et jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu ce genre de réaction hilare. Il lui avait montré une petite partie de ses pouvoirs et de ce qu'il était capable de faire dans la rue il n'y avait même pas une heure de cela, elle en avait été effrayée et s'était surement demandée d'où lui venait toute cette puissance… et maintenant qu'il le lui révélait, elle se mettait à rire comme une enfant à qui on avait raconté la meilleure des blagues.

_ Donc Shikamaru voulait en réalité que je trouve des preuves de votre parenté avec Lucifer, lui expliqua t-elle en pouffant sans gêne, alors ça ! Non parce-que je ne savais même pas ce que je devais chercher alors…

Sakura essayait comme elle pouvait de calmer son envie irrésistible de rire à gorge déployée. Le fils de Lucifer ! Au cours de sa carrière de journaliste, elle avait rencontré beaucoup d'abrutis et en avait dénombré une bonne petite centaine, mais elle savait à présent que l'Uchiwa resterai à jamais dans son top dix ! Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie devant cet homme, croyant qu'il était dangereux pour une raison obscure, pensant qu'il trempait dans la mafia ou dans des gangs pas nets… mais non… juste un illuminé ! Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et son envie de rire fut plus forte que tout.

_ Remarque, on peut toujours faire un test de paternité ! lui lança t-elle avant d'exploser littéralement de rire en ramenant ses jambes près de son buste et sa main sur sa bouche sous l'effet de l'hilarité, collant son dos au siège pour ne pas tomber en avant.

Sasuke en fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa la cendre de sa cigarette tomber sur le pantalon noir de son costard sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette fille le surprenait de minute en minute… Tout à l'heure, il lui avait montré ses véritables pupilles pour l'effrayer et lui prouver qu'il était une créature surnaturelle, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas faire le rapprochement, ni même avoir un minimum de logique. Mais l'Uchiwa fronça brusquement les sourcils en comprenant subitement son attitude… le problème n'était pas l'absence de compréhension, mais un refus de comprendre. Ce pourrait-il que … ?

Le démon ne perdit plus un instant et jeta finalement sa cigarette par la fenêtre avant de refermer rapidement cette dernière. Il prit brusquement le bras de la journaliste, qui s'arrêta de rire sous la surprise et plongea ses pupilles devenues rouge dans celles de sa jolie proie, qui se calma instantanément, hypnotisée par les flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Le démon prit quelques minutes pour sonder l'âme de la jeune femme et finit par savoir ce dont il avait besoin.

_ J'avais raison, se dit-il en souriant, complètement ravi de sa découverte, tu es une âme pure…

Sakura était toujours immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, admirant ses magnifiques flammes virevolter dans tous les sens comme un appel irrésistible qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

_ C'est le destin qui t'envoie, murmura t-il en approchant ses lèvres de celles de sa proie, et apparemment il m'est fortement favorable, finit-il en scellant un baiser fougueux sur la bouche de Sakura, qui y répondit naturellement, sans aucune résistance.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose dans les bras d'un homme. Son corps tout entier ne lui obéissait plus, elle n'avait plus le contrôle de ses mouvements et sentait ses membres faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire sans y être forcée, comme ça avait été le cas il y a quelques années de cela. La Hyuga s'accrochait comme elle pouvait au dos du blondin, qui oscillait au-dessus d'elle en s'agrippant avec douceur aux hanches de sa belle, lui imposant un rythme suave et délicieux, qui ne laissait pas la Hyuga indifférente.

Le jeune démon avait l'habitude des plaisirs charnels et connaissait tout ce qui pouvait toucher de loin ou de près à la jouissance. Mais cette fois-là fut une première pour lui, malgré toute l'expérience qu'il avait acquise dans ce domaine. Sa partenaire n'était pas une simple humaine, mais une âme pure, et par conséquent l'énergie qu'il recevait accentuait nettement son plaisir et le transportait à un paradis qu'il n'avait encore jamais gouté. Voir sa belle secrétaire se tortiller à son rythme et soupirer son nom dans un abandon total le rendait complètement fou.

Naruto savait à quel point il était difficile pour un démon de s'approprier une âme pure … Il était très facile de corrompre une âme ordinaire, et Sasuke l'avait démontré des milliers de fois : l'humain n'était pas digne de son créateur … contrairement aux âmes pures. Elles étaient considérées comme des divinités vivantes, héritières de l'amour universel et de la pureté du saint esprit. Malheureusement, ce monde n'était pas vraiment fait pour elles… leur pureté et leur cœur débordant d'amour à donner étaient des faiblesses flagrantes qui les empêchaient de survivre correctement. Des agneaux perdus dans une fosse aux lions… voilà ce qu'elles étaient.

Combien de fois Hinata avait-elle pleuré à cause de la cruauté de ses congénères ? Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans ce monde sans jamais trouver de réponse valable ? Combien de mecs avaient osé profiter de sa naïveté innocente ? Combien de fois s'était-elle fait trahir ? Qui avait osé la faire pleure ? Qui s'était permis de la faire souffrir ? Son père, ses amis, ses anciens mecs… ?

A cette pensée, Naruto perdit brusquement le fil de ses ébats et se stoppa net, sentant la colère l'envahir sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à cela dans un moment pareil ?

_ Naru… Naruto ? gémit la jeune femme en se tortillant un peu plus pour le pousser à continuer leur danse langoureuse.

Malgré l'invitation alléchante de sa secrétaire, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se sortir ces idées de la tête. Les humains avaient tourné le dos à leur Dieu en s'adonnant au mal, indigne de leur créateur, mais Dieu avait abandonné les âmes pures en laissant les humains les dévorer sans aucune pitié… comme il avait arraché les ailes de Lucifer.

_ C'est injuste, grogna t-il en fixant son amante, qui reprenait un peu ses esprits, se demandant pourquoi le Namikaze avait arrêté leurs ébats.

_ Naruto, murmura t-elle inquiète de sa mine confuse, ça ne va pas ? lui demanda t-elle en posant délicatement sa main pâle contre la joue halée et chaude de son patron, qui sembla se réveiller à son contact.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère, tu es à moi maintenant !

Hinata rougit légèrement aux paroles du blondin, qui prit sa main posée sur sa joue avant de la mener à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce geste plein de douceur fit propulser le cœur d'Hinata, qui n'avait jamais reçu autant d'affection de la part d'un homme.

_ Je ne suis pas comme eux … je chérirai chaque parcelle d'amour que tu me donneras pour te le rendre au centuple et bien plus encore, lui déclara t-il sérieusement avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec amour et douceur.

Hinata répondit immédiatement à son baiser et le rendit plus passionné. Naruto repartit de plus belle et recommença ses coups de reins aussi subitement qu'il les avait arrêté. Sous le coup de la surprise, la Hyuga poussa un cri de surprise, très vite suivi par des gémissements langoureux, qui faisaient un effet des plus dévastateurs au beau blond.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura était confuse… Sasuke la regardait, un air satisfait collé au visage comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, et elle avait du mal à se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer. Mais en forçant son esprit à revenir en arrière, la jeune femme sentit un flot d'images lui revenir en mémoire. Elle sursauta brusquement et posa son regard effrayé sur le beau brun, qui semblait ravi qu'elle le prenne enfin au sérieux.

_ Alors tu me crois maintenant ? lui demanda t-il en la voyant reculer le plus loin possible de lui, aussi loin que l'habitacle de la voiture le lui permettait. Tu es prête à écouter sérieusement ma proposition ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? s'inquiéta t-elle en plaquant soudainement ses mains sur ses oreilles comme si un son horrible la gênait, qui parle ? Pourquoi j'entends des voix ?

La jeune femme entendait un brouhaha autour d'elle, ou plutôt dans sa tête, comme si une centaine de personnes lui parlait en même temps. Elle distinguait une multitude de voix différentes sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

_ Je t'ai connecté à l'enfer, lui expliqua t-il, ce sont les voix des personnes damnées que tu entends, ça doit être sacrément désagréable ma belle, ricana t-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse tremblante de Sakura, qui faisait tout pour ne plus entendre ces infâmes voix. Comme tu ne me croyais pas je t'ai hypnotisé pour que tu sois connecté au lieu où vit mon cher paternel… accepte ma proposition et je te libèrerai de cette torture !

_ Je… je…, commença difficilement Sakura en entendant les voix redoubler et des images morbides traverser son esprit. Je…

_ Oui ? insista le démon en levant les sourcils, sachant qu'elle allait abdiquer quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

_ J'accepte ! lui cria t-elle presque avant de sentir son esprit s'apaiser, laissant à la rose le plaisir d'à nouveau s'entendre penser en paix.

Sakura était complètement tétanisée. Ces voix qu'elle venait d'entendre lui avaient littéralement glacé le sang. D'horribles frissons lui parcouraient l'échine sans qu'elle puisse réussir à calmer son corps du traumatisme qu'il venait de subir. Sa respiration devint bruyante et sa chaleur corporelle monta en flèche… elle avait besoin d'air ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette maudite voiture, sinon elle allait étouffer ! De sa main tremblante, elle attrapa précipitamment la poignée de la porte et tira dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait… en vain. La porte de voulait pas s'ouvrir !

_ C'est fermé ma belle, déclara le démon parfaitement calme, tu ne veux pas connaitre les détails du contrat que tu viens d'accepter ? lui demanda t-il en ricanant légèrement. Une fois que tu l'auras officiellement signé, tu pourras t'en aller !

L'Haruno soupira bruyamment et fit un effort surhumain pour réussir à se calmer. Son rythme cardiaque diminua enfin, et sa respiration redevint à peu près normale. Elle n'était pas sure de vouloir en savoir davantage sur ce démon, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire la petite nature… elle devait se reprendre !

Voyant que la jeune femme se sentait un peu mieux, il ricana légèrement et demanda soudainement au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit en se garant tranquillement sur le côté, près d'un trottoir désert de la rue.

_ On est devant mon immeuble, s'exclama la rose en se tournant vers le démon, un regard plus qu'interrogateur sur le visage. Pourquoi ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit… lorsque tu auras signé tu pourras t'en aller, lui dit-il sérieusement en lui tendant une plume d'oie noire, que la jeune femme examina avec méfiance.

Sakura attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la plume noire dans ses mains. Et si c'était un autre de ses tours pour l'envoyer en enfer ? Ou la faire communiquer avec elle ne savait quelle entité maléfique… Tout cela était totalement anormal et … surnaturel !

_ Donc, lança t-il avec enthousiasme en la fixant profondément sans détourner le regard, tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire de toi, j'imagine ?

_ Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi, donc ? lui demanda t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante par sa précédente mauvaise expérience.

_ J'ai plusieurs genre de serviteurs vois-tu. Certains ont été choisis à la naissance par mon père, on peut même dire qu'ils sont nés pour me servir et me protéger … ce sont mes gardiens !

_ Ce sont des … démons… avec des… pouvoirs, comme vous ? lui demanda t-elle incertaine et mal à l'aise.

_ Oui en effet, lui répondit-il franchement, ils sont nés ainsi. J'arrive notamment à corrompre certains esprits pour qu'ils deviennent des gardiens à un moment donné de leur vie. Ensuite, il y a ceux qui acceptent de me vendre leur âme en échange de privilèges, ceux sont de simples humains contrairement à mes gardiens. D'autres encore acceptent de me rendre des services de temps en temps sans que leur âme soit à moi pour autant.

L'Haruno déglutit difficilement en se demandant à laquelle de ces deux catégories elle allait appartenir… allait-elle lui vendre son âme ou simplement lui rendre certains services de temps à autre ?

_ Quant à toi, recommença le démon en souriant légèrement, tu seras dans une position un peu plus délicate…

_ Délicate ? s'inquiéta Sakura en n'osant bouger le petit doigt de peur d'aggraver son cas.

_ Tu vas devenir ma femme, lui déclara t-il sans prendre de gant.

_ Pardon ? s'indigna la rose en sentant l'incompréhension et l'angoisse l'envahirent de toute parts.

_ Je suis le fils de Lucifer, mais j'aspire aussi à une vie de famille paisible et prospère. Je veux une descendance de qualité, et pour cela il me faut une femme de qualité, lui dit-il en la regardant comme s'il reluquait un morceau de viande sur un étalage.

_ Une femme de qualité ? ricana ironiquement la journaliste, j'ai peur… de ne pas vous suivre !

_Une âme pure, précisa l'Uchiwa légèrement agacé que la jeune femme lui fasse perdre son temps dans des explications plus que barbantes. Je veux une épouse avec une âme spécifique, et tu as cette âme que je recherche alors tu signes, lui ordonna t-il en lui tendant la paume de sa main gauche, et tu la fermes !

Sentant l'impatience de son geôlier exploser, la jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire et signa maladroitement sur la paume qu'il lui présentait. Elle tremblait légèrement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui allait se passer, et si tout cela était réel. Peut-être faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Si c'était le cas, elle se ferait un plaisir de le raconter à Hinata, qui se ficherait surement d'elle !

_ Parfait, s'écria t-il en reprenant brusquement sa plume d'oie noire des mains incertaines et perdues de Sakura, qui semblait ailleurs.

_ Et… et maintenant ? tenta t-elle doucement.

_ Maintenant tu retournes chez toi, lui dit-il d'un ton dur en faisant un geste sec avec sa main gauche, avant que la porte de Sakura ne s'ouvre violemment sans aucune explication logique. Va-t'en !

000000000000000000000000000

La jolie brune était au bord de l'extase, prête à recevoir un plaisir inconditionnel sans aucun frein, sans aucun doutes, sans peur ni angoisses d'aucune sorte. Elle se donnait entièrement à Naruto et en ressentait comme une libération, une délivrance. Mais leurs ébats furent à nouveau interrompus par le téléphone portable d'Hinata, qui sonna soudainement, posé près de la seule source de lumière de la pièce, sur le petit meuble en verre près du canapé blanc où les deux amants s'aimaient passionnément. Malgré son état second, la jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise de laisser son portable sonner pendant qu'elle s'adonnait à une passion perverse et interdite. Et puis, qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Sakura aurait-elle des ennuis ? Naruto ressentit l'inquiétude de son amante, la sentant décrocher légèrement de leurs ébats, ce qui l'agaça fortement.

_ Laisse-le… sonner ma douce, haleta t-il en passant sa grande main entre eux et caresser le bouton de rose de sa secrétaire pour lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Les gémissements d'Hinata ne se firent pas attendre, ce qui gonfla le Namikaze d'une fierté sans nom. Mais malgré ses efforts, le portable sonna une deuxième, puis une troisième… et pour finir une quatrième fois, une de trop pour Naruto, qui attrapa rageusement le téléphone de son amante d'une main et répondit agressivement à celui ou celle qui osait les dérangeait dans un moment pareil.

_ Qui sait ? grogna t-il sans arrêter un seul instant ses coups de reins suaves qui faisaient perdre la tête à Hinata, complètement ailleurs.

_ Je suis occupé… avec votre charmante fille, répondit-il à son interlocuteur en essayant de ne pas succomber au plaisir qui montait à présent en lui.

Hinata comprit que son père était l'interlocuteur de son amant. Elle aurait dû paniquer, en être gênée, voire même choquée. Elle aurait dû repousser Naruto pour que Hiashi n'entende rien de tout ça, mais en réalité elle s'en fichait, son cerveau ne réfléchissait plus et ses gémissements devinrent plus violents. Elle se mit à supplier Naruto et à lui crier qu'elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. C'en fut trop pour lui, il décida de mettre fin à cette interruption agaçante.

_ J'aime les cuisses de votre fille, lui lança t-il en haletant avant de jeter le cellulaire sur le sol sans prendre la peine de raccrocher, laissant à Hiashi la frustration d'entendre sa fille s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair.

Sakura soupira bruyamment pour la énième fois. Assise bien au fond sur son canapé, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine et les bras serrant avec angoisse un petit coussin blanc, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses émeraudes parcouraient anxieusement son grand salon éclairé, cherchant comme une anomalie ou quelqu'un qui se cacherait dans les recoins obscurs de la pièce pour lui faire peur. Elle posa furtivement son regard sur son téléphone fixe, posée sur sa table basse en bois, essayant en vain le courage d'appeler sa meilleure amie. En rentrant elle avait voulu appeler la police mais… qu'aurait-elle pu bien leur dire ? Que l'ambassadeur était le fils du diable ? Qu'il avait volé de nombreuses âmes et comptait instaurer l'enfer sur terre ? Qu'il l'avait forcé à signer dans la paume de sa main avec une plume noire sans encre ? En pensant à cela, l'Haruno soupira encore une fois. C'était un cauchemar et elle attendait impatiemment de se réveiller… Plus le temps passait et plus la rose perdait l'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar d'une nuit. Si elle avait suivi ce que l'ambassadeur lui avait dit, elle devait logiquement être sa femme maintenant. Pourtant il l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette de sa voiture sans lui avoir expliqué en quoi consistait leur arrangement… après tout, ce n'est pas en signant dans la main des gens que les mariages se faisaient ! Elle n'avait signé aucun papier administratif, rien de juridique …

_ L'horreur, gémit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Plus elle réfléchissait et moins elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Elle ferma ses yeux un moment et les rouvrit avant de se lever pour aller se coucher. Appeler Hinata n'allait pas rendre sa situation plus claire et dormir lui ferait le plus grand bien. La rose éteignit les lumières de son salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, elle n'alluma même pas la lumière et se jeta littéralement dans son lit, se faufilant sous sa couette réconfortante. Son corps remua un peu, cherchant la position la plus confortable pour lui, puis se stoppa en la trouvant. Elle soupira à nouveau et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit pour pouvoir s'endormir pour de bon.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son corps se détendit et Sakura se sentit partir au pays des songes. Malheureusement pour elle, la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment sous la force d'un vent fort et puissant, la faisant sursauter brusquement. Elle soupira, agacée d'avoir été dérangée ainsi, et se leva automatiquement, son esprit encore légèrement embrumé. La rose attrapa les battants de la fenêtre et les ferma rageusement… comment un simple vent avait-il pu les ouvrir alors qu'elle les avait fermé ce matin ?

_ Bordel, jura t-elle en retournant rapidement sous sa couette pour reprendre ses magnifiques ébats avec le sommeil.

L'Haruno réussit alors à se détendre en se mettant sur le côté, vidant à nouveau son esprit. Mais un courant d'air glacial sur ses orteils la fit grimacer. Elle bougea ses pieds pour vérifier que la couverture était bien là. La fenêtre était fermé et son corps était sous la couette… d'où venait ce courant d'air affreux ? Sakura grogna légèrement en sentant ce flux glacial monter sur ses jambes et continuer son ascension vers son buste. La jeune femme voulut se relever pour reprendre ses esprits et remettre la couette qui avait apparemment un problème, mais elle fut tout à coup incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Cette paralysie soudaine la réveilla encore mieux qu'un sceau d'eau glacée en plein hiver. Une angoisse terrible s'empara d'elle… ses membres refusaient de lui obéir et le courant d'air froid s'était étendu sur l'ensemble de son corps. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

_ Je t'ai manqué ? lança une voix sombre dans un chuchotement à l'oreille de Sakura, qui sentit un horrible frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Son corps bougea sans qu'elle lui en ait donné l'ordre et se positionna sur le dos, la laissant admirer l'ambassadeur assis à califourchon sur elle, un sourire satisfait sur son visage pâle. Il était torse nu, habillé d'un simple jean sombre accompagné d'une ceinture en cuir noir, qu'il commença à enlever rapidement.

_ Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser dormir tranquillement sans réclamer mon dû, ma belle ? lui demanda t-il, amusé, en jetant sa ceinture sur le sol de la chambre sous le regard choquée de la jeune femme qui venait de comprendre le manège de l'ambassadeur, C'est notre nuit de noces ! déclara t-il avec un sourire en attendant la réaction Sakura.

_ Je ne… peux pas bouger, lui reprocha t-elle en le fixant méchamment du regard, libère-moi !

_ C'est une sécurité, lui expliqua t-il en s'allongeant doucement sur elle sans la lâcher des yeux, au cas où tu voudrais t'enfuir et gâcher notre mariage…

_ Quel mariage ? s'indigna t-elle, je ne comprends rien ! J'ai déjà signé, lui rappela t-elle.

_ Dans la voiture, tu m'as simplement vendu ton âme, lui dit-il en enlevant finalement le contrôle qu'il avait sur le corps de la jeune femme, maintenant on va se marier !

Sakura sentit le courant d'air froid disparaitre et reprendre totalement le contrôle de son corps. Elle questionna le démon du regard, toujours au-dessus d'elle avec son sourire satisfait et fier.

_ Si tu promets d'être sage je te laisse le contrôle de son corps…

La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer à son geôlier qu'elle allait se tenir à carreau. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le choix ! Sans attendre une seule minute de plus, Sasuke se jeta sur les lèvres de l'âme pure, qui ne le repoussa pas, sans pour autant lui répondre. Le démon sentait son énergie revenir au fur et à mesure que le baiser durait… il savait à présent qu'il allait gagner la guerre qui l'attendait. Avec cette fille à ses côtés, rien ni personne ne pourrait prétendre le vaincre, pas même cet ange de malheur qui n'était même pas encore né ! Sentant sa combativité et son ardeur revenir au galop, l'Uchiwa passa l'une de ses mains sur la charmante poitrine de sa prisonnière et l'autre dans ses cheveux rose pour approfondir leur baiser. La fleur s'était dit qu'elle resterait insensible à cette « nuit de noces forcée », qu'elle s'efforcerait d'attendre sagement que cela soit fini, mais lorsque le brun caressa sa peau, son corps s'électrisa violemment. Elle répondit tout à coup au baiser du démon et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le sentir plus près d'elle.

_ Tu es enragée, ricana Sasuke en descendant ses baisers sur la poitrine appétissant de sa future femme, j'aime ça !

Sakura gémit bruyamment en sentant la langue de l'Uchiwa sur ses seins. Pourquoi réagissait-elle autant à ces caresses ? Pourquoi sentait-elle une excitation chaude et agréable dans le bas de son ventre ? Et pourquoi un frisson des plus délicieux parcourait tout son corps au contact de cet être infâme ? La rose était loin d'être vierge, elle avait eu plusieurs amants avant de se désintéresser des hommes, fatigués par leur trahison et leur capacité à débiter trois mensonges en une seule phrase, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle envie et un tel plaisir alors que le démon venait à peine de commencer des caresses légères.

_ Qu'est-ce qui… m'arrive ? demanda t-elle dans un gémissement lourd en se tordant de plaisir en sentant le démon passer sa main experte dans sa culotte en dentelle pour caresser le bouton de rose tant convoité.

_ Les démons sont les rois du sexe, lui susurra t-il avec arrogance en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres douces et chaudes, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?

000000000000

Amy


End file.
